Vocaloid Truth or Dare Show!
by Toki no Miko
Summary: Welcome to Vocaloid "Truth or Dare" Show! Disini para karakter Vocaloid akan diberi pertanyaan dan tantangan dari para reviewer! Now Starring para Vocaloid dan UTAUloid! Mind to R&R? *wink
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Semua tokoh di fic ini, kecuali Yukiko, bukan punya Toki!

**Warning: **typo(s), bentuknya teks dialog!

* * *

><p><strong>Toki proudly present…<strong>

**Vocaloid "Truth or Dare" Show!**

Toki: Yak para pembaca~~~~! Selamat datang di **"Vocaloid "Truth or Dare" Show**~~~! Toki disini sebagai MC-nya~~! Tapi Toki gak sendiri! Toki ditemenin Yukiko disini~!

Yukiko: (muncul dibelakang Toki) Halo _minna-san_~~! (membungkuk tanda sopan)

Toki: Yah, sesuai dengan judulnya, fic ini, atau lebih tepat show ini bertujuan untuk _having fun_ dengan melihat tokoh-tokoh vocaloid dikerjain dengan pertanyaan dan beberapa tantangan gitu deh~~~!

Rin: (tiba-tiba muncul dengan marah-marah) Oi author gaje! Kenapa sih lo bikin fic yang menyiksa melulu? Gue capek disiksa sama lo terus!

Rukia: (muncul tiba-tiba) Fic lo banyak yang masik _In Progress_ tuh! Lanjutin sana!

Toki: (sweatdrop) Habis… Toki bosen ngeliat mukanya Ruki-_chan_…

Rukia: (langsung sewot) EH! ENAK AJA LO! MUKA BEAUTIPUL GINI BISA-BISANYA LO BOSEN?

Toki: Sudahlah… Kembali saja keduniamu itu~~ Pak satpam, tolong dong usir nih anak satu~~

Rukia: (masih sewot)

Satpam: Ayo ikut saya!

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) To-chan kelewatan tuh…

Toki: Biarkanlah~~ _Anyway folks_! Pertanyaan dan tantangannya saya serahkan kepada para pembacanya saja~~! Kirim tantangan dan pertanyaannya lewat review ya~~~

Yukiko: Fic ini tidak akan berlanjut jika tidak ada yang nge-review

Toki: Tantangan dan pertanyaannya bebas mau apa aja! Misalnyaaa, Rin! Len! Sini lo berdua!

Rin+Len: (muka langsung pucat pasi)

Toki: (ngarahin bazooka kearah Rin dan Len) KESINI ATAU GUE BUNUH LO BERDUA?

Rin+Len: (berpelukan) I-Iya deh bos…

Toki: Len! Cium Rin! Terus lo ceburin Rin ke selokan!

Len: (jawdrop) E-EH?

Toki: Gak usah banyak cing-cong! CEPETAN! (nodongin bazooka ke muka Len)

Len: _H-HAI_! (nyium Rin, terus langsung nyeburin Rin ke selokan)

Rin: AUTHOR SIALAN~~!

Toki: (nutup kuping) Ya~~~ Itulah contoh _dare_-nya~~!

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) To-_chan _kejam oi…

Toki: Baiklah! Saya tunggu review dari para pembaca! Bagi yang suka Len-_kun_, saya mohon kasih dare yang memalukan buat dia ya~~~

Len: (langsung pucat) E-Eh?

Toki+Yukiko: Sampai ketemu dichapter selanjutnya~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Toki tidak memiliki karakter-karakter yang tampil di fic ini (kecuali Yukiko), tapi Toki nyewa mereka~~ (?)

**Warning: **typo(s), teks berbentuk dialog, humornya kayaknya garing

* * *

><p><strong>Toki still proudly present…<strong>

**Vocaloid "Truth or Dare" Show!**

**Starring: Rin, Len, Miku, Kaito, Gakupo, dan vocaloid lainnya**

Toki: Halo minna-san~~! Aih, senangnya banyak yang ngasih tantangan sama pertanyaan~~ Berarti anda suka melihat para vocaloid tersiksa ya~~? (muncul dark aura)

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) Totalnya dua belas tantangan dan sembilan pertanyaan! Banyak banget ya, padahal yang ngereview cuma lima orang~!

Toki: Oke deh! Kita laksanakan truth and dare pertama! Dari **Miki Yuiki Vessalius**! Uhm… Dare sama truth-nya buat Len… Oke deh! Len-kun~~~ Kesini dong~~

Len: (mukanya langsung putih gara-gara dipanggil) G-Gak mau!

Toki: Ara ara… Anak nakal… (ngambil sebuah kantong beras beserta kamera) Len-kun gak bisa sembunyi dari Toki lho~~

~5 menit kemudian~

Toki: Fufufufu… (ketawa dark)

Yukiko: (agak menjauh) Uhm… To-chan gak apa-apa?

Toki: Gak apa-apa kok~~ Len-kun~~ Kesini dong~~ Atau enggak, nih kamera yang nyuruh Len-kun kesini deh~~

Len: (langsung muncul) I-Ini udah muncul!

Yukiko: (dalam hati) Tuh anak diapain ya sama To-chan?

Toki: Oke! Pertanyaan pertama! Len-kun, menurut anda seksian mana, Luka atau Meiko?

Len: (blush) E-EH?

Kaito: (entah mengapa bisa muncul tiba-tiba) MEIKO-SAMA YANG PALING SEKSI!

Gakupo: (ikutan nongol) MEIKO MAH KETUAAN! LUKA-SAMA LAH YANG TERHOT!

Meiko: (langsung ngehajar Gakupo) Siapa yang ketuaan, hah?

Gakupo: (langsung kicep)

Toki: Oi! Lo bertiga tuh belom boleh muncul! Ayo Len! Siapa yang lebih seksi?

Len: (masih blush) E-Etto…

Toki: (dengan nada mengancam) Kalau Len-kun gak mau jawab, nih kamera yang jawab deh~~

Len: I-IYA IYA SAYA MENJAWAB! LUKA LEBIH SEKSI DARI MEIKO!

Toki: Anak pinter! (ngelus kepala Len)

Yukiko+Meiko+Gakupo+Kaito: (dalem hati) Pasti To-chan/nih author ngapa-ngapain Len…

Rin: (tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Len) Lenny… (nada horror)

Len: (langsung keringet dingin) H-Hai?

Rin: BERANINYA KAU MENGKHIANATIKU~~! (langsung kabur dengan air mata yang berlinang)

Len: R-RIN!

Toki: Ugh, sinetron… SUDAHLAH! Tantangannya adalah Len harus mencuri sake Meiko terus paksa Rin buat minum tuh sake! Toki kasih waktu… sepuluh detik!

Len: (kaget) N-NANI?

Toki: Satu…

Len: (panik) G-Gak mungkin bisa secepet itu!

Toki: Dua… (ngangkat kamera yang dari tadi dipegang)

Len: (langsung lari)

Toki: Tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh, delapan, sembilan, sepuluh! Len-kun~~~ Mana sake-nya~~?

Len: (tiba dengan nafas terengah-engah) N-Nih…

Toki: Yaudah! Cepet suruh Rin minum!

Len: Eh?

Toki: Sana cari Rin~~~ Terus suruh dia minum tuh botol sake, sampai habis! Atau…

Len: (udah lari duluan)

Toki: Ara ara… Laki-laki zaman sekarang energik ya~~ Meskipun shota~~

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) …Baiklah! Sekarang dare and truth dari **Hiwazaki Evelyn**! Wah~~ Reviewer satu ini ngasih tiga dare sama tiga truth!

Toki: (ngeliat dare sama truth-nya) Oh… Kalau begitu… Kaito-kun dan Gakupo-kun boleh muncul sekarang~~~

Kaito: (muncul sambil makan es krim) Tantangannya gak parah kan?

Gakupo: APAKAH TANTANGANNYA MENCIUM LUKA-SAMA?

Toki: (agak menjauh dari Gakupo) Uhm… Lihat aja nanti! Tinggal nunggu Len-kun aja nih~~

Len: (muncul dengan muka merah)

Yukiko: Lenny kenapa tuh?

Toki: Gak tau deh~~ Tenang aja, kalau mau tau, Toki udah nyuruh seseorang untuk merekam aksi Len tadi kok~~

Len: (makin nge-blush)

Toki: Baiklah! Pertanyaan buat Kaito-kun… Kenapa suka es krim?

Kaito: (nada lebay) Karena es krim sudah membuatku jatuh cinta~~~

Yukiko: Sama?

Kaito: Es krim itu sendiri~~~ (ketawa gaje)

Toki: (sweatdrop) …oke! Pertanyaan buat Gakupo! Kenapa… anda kayak banci?

Gakupo: (sewot) HEH! GUE TUH PURE COWOK YA! MAU LIAT –PIIP- GUE BUAT BUKTI?

Toki: (ngejauh dari Gakupo) …abaikan… Pertanyaan buat Len-kun! Kenapa sih Len-kun tuh mirip cewek?

Len: (blush) I-Itu k-karena banyak orang yang memakaikanku gaun…

Toki: Apakah seperti ini? (nunjukin apa isi kamera yang dari tadi dipegangnya lewat layar LCD… dan isinya Len make gaun semua)

Len: G-GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AUTHOR GAJE SIALAN!

Toki: …Toki simpen buat bahan ancaman ah~!

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) Sekarang tantangannya! Buat Kai-kun… Kai-kun harus makan terong sebanyak Kai-kun makan es krim!

Toki: Soal terongnya… (ngebuka sebuah kotak sebesar istana kerajaan Inggris yang berisikan terong semua)

Kaito: (jawdrop+sweatdrop)

Yukiko: To-chan dapet terong dari mana? Bukannya To-chan lagi kempes ya kantongnya?

Toki: (ketawa dark) Toki nyolong dari kulkasnya Gakupo~~

Gakupo: MY LOVELY TERONGSSS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (insert lebay sound in here)

Toki: Sementara Kaito-kun memakan terong milik bang Gakupo, bang Gakupo sendiri diharamkan makan terong selama seminggu!

Gakupo: WTF?

Yukiko: …Buat Lenny! Harus, berarti HARUS! pake gaun!

Len: (langsung pucat pasi) NOOOOOO!

~1 menit kemudian~

Len: (sewot sambil make gaun yang ada di Lovelessxxx) GUE BALES LO SUATU SAAT, AUTHOR GAJE!

Toki: Oh iya! Len-kun, pake gaun itu sepanjang chap ini ya~~!

Yukiko: Oke, sekarang kita ke dare dari **Rein Yuujiro**! Dia ngasih tiga dare!

Toki: Oke! Saatnya Miku tampil disini~!

Miku: (muncul sambil pake asap-asap yang biasa muncul di konser-konser) Siapa yang siap joget sama Miku-chan~~~?

Toki: (sweatdrop) Lo kira nih konser dangdut?

Yukiko: Yu mau joget bareng Mi-chi~~

Toki: (makin sweatdrop) Sudahilah konser dangdut ini! Disini tuh Truth or Dare show, bukan konser dangdut!

Miku: Gomen, gomen~~

Toki: Sudahlah! Kaito-kun, sini deh!

Kaito: (dengan mulut penuh terong dan mata berair) Affaan? Sehsek neh! *Artinya: Apaan? Sesek nih!

Toki: (ngasih es krim ke Kaito) Nih, suapin Miku es krim!

Miku: (blush) E-EH?

Kaito: EH? Enaff ajwah guweh ngewewawin wes kerim guweh ke diwah! *Artinya: EH? Enak aja gue ngerelain es krim ke dia!

Toki: Masih mending satu cup es krim. Atau lo mau gue lelehin tuh es krim lo yang tersayang di kulkas? (dengan nada mengancam)

Kaito: (nyerah dan akhirnya nyuapin Miku es krim dengan mata berair)

Miku: (cuma nge-blush)

Toki: Awww~~ Co cweet~~

Len: (ngebayangin ngeyuapin Rin pisang sambil ngelap kaca(?))

Yukiko: Okelah kalo begitu! Tantangan selanjutnya~~! Miku-peluk-Kaito-selama-tiga-menit-!

Miku: (makin nge-blush) E-EH?

Toki: Dari tadi nih anak ngomong 'eh' melulu… (sweatdrop)

Kaito: (gak bisa ngomong saking banyaknya terong di mulutnya)

Yukiko: Udahlah~~ Meluk orang aja kok repot?

Miku: (dengan pelan tapi pasti meluk Kaito)

Meiko: (langsung panas)

Toki: (keringetan) Huff… Kok panas amet ya? Padahal nih ruangan udah dipasangin AC bersuhu 10 derajat celcius…

Yukiko: (sambil ngipas-ngipas) Tau nih… Oke! Lanjut ke dare selanjutnya~~! Lenny harus buka baju!

Len: (girang) YEAH! Tapi pake boxer boleh kan?

Toki: Yah~~ Karena berhubungan nih fic rated K+… Bolehlah~ Tapi, sepanjang chap harus begitu ya~~

Len: (dalem hati) Masih mending daripada pake tuh gaun!

Toki: Hm… Rein-san bilang Len boleh cium Rin lagi… OKE DEH! RIN-CHAN~~~!

Rin: (muncul dengan roda rora kesayanganya) Rinny… Hik! Tiba~~~!

Toki: Wah, nih anak masih mabok toh!

Len: (blush) R-Rin…!

Rin: Huwa~~~! Len… Hik! –kun smexy banget deh~~!

Len: (makin nge-blush)

Toki: Sana~~~ Cium Rin gih~~ Toki tau Len-kun juga mau~~

Len: (mukanya udah merah banget)

Rin: (turun dari roda roranya terus nyium Len)

Yukiko: (blush) Twincest is WINCEST! (semaput)

Toki: (sweatdrop) Yah… Dia tumbang… Oke! (ngedorong Rin and Len ke sebuah gudang) Sekarang truth and dare dari **Yuu-Zai Baka**!

Gakupo: (udah gila) TERONG! (ngejar Toki hanya memakai CD)

Toki: (dengan santainya nge-nembak Gakupo dengan bazooka)

Gakupo GFC: GAKUPO-SAMA! (mati, eh, pingsan)

Toki: Salah sendiri… Oke! Semua dare dan truthnya buat Rin dan Len… sedangkan… (ngedenger suara aneh dari dalam gudang) Oke… Mungkin Toki harus nunggu… (maen T*p T*p di handphone)

~1 hari kemudian~

Toki: HP SIALAN! (ngehancurin handphone-nya sendiri) MASA DARI KEMARIN GUE KALAH MELULU? AGHHH! (ngarahin bazooka ke gudang tempat Rin Len berada) KELUAR!

Len+Rin: H-HAI!

Toki: Lo berdua semaleman ngapain tuh? (dark smirk)

Len+Rin: (blush)

Toki: SUDAHLAH! Len, apakah anda punya perasaan sama Rin?

Len: E-Eh… I-Iya… (ngegenggam tangan Rin)

Toki: Hohoho… Udah mulai jujur nih anak… Dan Rin, milih mana, Len atau Mikuo?

Rin: (blush) Pa-Pastinya Len dong!

Toki: Aw… Co cweett~~! Jadi pengen punya pacar deh~~

Len+Rin: (dalam hati) Siapa yang mau pacaran sama setan kayak lo?

Toki: Oke! Tantangan buat Len! Pake nih kostum! (ngasih Len sebuah kantong beras)

Len: E-Eh?

Toki: Udah pake aja!

Len: (langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi)

Toki: Buat Rin… Kosongin bensin roda rora mu itu dan jangan naikin tuh mobil selama seminggu!

Rin: WTF?

Toki: Yaaahhh~~ Kalau gak mau ngosongin… (ngarahin bazooka ke roda rora Rin)

Rin: (panik) I-IYA! GUE KOSONGIN!

Yukiko: Ngomong-ngomong dapet bazooka darimana To-chan?

Toki: (kaget) Eh? Kapan bangunnya, Yu-chan?

Yukiko: Dari kemaren~~

Toki: (sweatdrop) Oh… Nih bazooka Toki nyolong dari gudangnya Hiruma-sama~~! *Tau Yoichi Hiruma Eyeshield 21 gak? Kalo gak, tanya aja paman google~~

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) To-chan udah kayak maling aja…

Toki: Itu saking kempesnya dompet saya~~ Anyway, kita cek truth and dare reviewer kita yang terakhir, **Nia Kagamine**!

Yukiko: Hmm… Buat Lenny, Rinny, Kai-kun, sama Mi-chi…

Toki: Oke! Len! Rin! Kaito! Miku! SINI!

Len: (sewot) KENAPA GUE HARUS PAKE GAUN LAGI?

Toki: Yah… Mungkin karena anda memang cocoknya pake gaun?

Yukiko: Question number one! Mi-chi, lebih milih siapa, Mikuo atau Kaito?

Miku: (blush) E-Eh…? Memangnya Mikuo-kun menyukaiku…?

Toki: Ckckck… Kau tak tau ya? Mikuo itu sangat, ralat, SANGAT menyukaimu! Sampai-sampai, pagi-pagi dia tuh nungguin kamu didepan rumah kamu, terus siangnya juga, sorenya juga, malemnya dia nginep di depan rumahmu… Terus, dia selalu mengikutimu kemana-mana… Ke toilet pun juga diiku-

Miku: J-Jadi…

Toki: Ya?

Miku: JADI MIKUO-KUN ITU STALKER YANG SELALU MENGIKUTIKU, HAH? (insert flame background here)

Toki: U-Ups… Keceplosan…

Kaito: (MASIH dengan mulut penuh dengan terong)

Miku: T-Tapi… aku suka Mikuo-kun sejak lama… T-Tapi… aku juga suka Kaito… T-Tapi… Meiko-nee suka sama Kaito…

Meiko: (blush) S-SIAPA BILANG?

Toki: (nepok pundak Miku) Miku…

Miku: Y-Ya?

Toki: Toki… BENCI SAMA CEWEK PLIN-PLAN KAYAK MIKU! (ngelempar Miku pake ketapel)

Miku FC: MIKU-SAMA! (nyerang Toki)

Toki: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) May you rest in peace, To-chan… OKE! Sekarang, Lenny!

Len: H-Hai?

Yukiko: Katakanlah yang sejujurnya…

Len: I-Iya…?

Yukiko: Apakah…

Len: (masang muka serius)

Yukiko: …kau yakin bahwa kau adalah lelaki?

.

.

(insert awkward silent here)

.

.

Len: (cengok) Hah?

Yukiko: Yakin gak Lenny terlahir cowok? Soalnya kan Lenny mirip kayak cewek tuh… Jadi, Nia-san penasaran apakah anda benar-benar terlahir sebagai cowok…

Len: (cengok) …

Yukiko: Lenny?

Len: …

Yukiko: Lenny, Rinny pengen ngelepas bra-nya tuh! (nunjuk ke sembarang arah)

Len: Mana, MANA?

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) Yup… Itu nafsu seorang cowok…

Toki: (ngos-ngosan) Y-Yu-chan… He-Helep…

Yukiko: (gak denger) Baiklah! Sekarang, Rinny~~! Rinny anggep Len tuh siapa?

Rin: (blush) E-Eh…?

Toki: O-Oi… Helep meh…

Yukiko: Gimana, gimana? Lover? Brother?

Rin: (blush) A-Aku sih menganggap Len sebagai kekasihku…

Toki: W-Woi…

Yukiko: HUWAA~~ Yu udah tau kalau kalian saling mencintai~~

Toki: (teriak pake toa) OI! HELP MEE!

Yukiko: Eh? To-chan kok ngesot?

Toki: (sweatdrop) Abaikan! Kaito!

Kaito: Affaan?

Toki: Masuk ke lubang hidung Len gih!

.

.

(again, insert awkward silent here)

.

.

Kaito: Gwihmuwahnuwah cuarahnyuwah? *Artinya: Gimana caranya?

Toki: Tinggal masuk aja, susah banget sih?

.

.

.

Kaito: GUWAH MUHKHING! *Artinya: GAK MUNGKIN!

Toki: Selo bang! Saya udah nyuruh Doraemon kesini kok~~

Doraemon: (tiba-tiba muncul) Halo~~ Apa tugas saya disini?

Toki: Minjem senter yang bisa bikin kecil benda dong~~

Doraemon: (ngorek-ngorek kantong ajaibnya) Hai! Dozou! (langsung ngacir pergi)

Toki: Dengan ini lo bisa masuk ke lubang hidungnya Len!

Kaito: (cuma bisa mengangguk pasrah sambil ngunyah terong)

Gakupo: TERONGGGG! (mulai mengarah ke Toki dengan penampilan yang sama dengan kemaren)

Toki: (devil smirk, ngarahin bazooka ke Gakupo) Bye! (langsung ngenembak Gakupo)

All chara in this chap kecuali Kaito: (teriak girang) ORANG GILANYA UDAH HILANG~~~!

Toki: Lanjut deh! Senter pengecil! (nyalain senternya terus arahin ke Kaito terus ngambil Kaito) Oke, silahkan masuk ke lubang hidungnya Len~~

Kaito: TWIDWAH~~~! *Artinya: TIDAK~~~!

Len: Kok gue nyium bau terong sih?

Toki: Ah~~ Cuma perasaanmu saja~~ Oh iya, Len-kun~~

Len: Nani?

Toki: Operasi kelamin sana~!

.

.

(for the third time, insert awkward silent here)

.

.

Len: Oke, gue tau semua tantangan lo tuh sinting… TAPI INI PALING GILA! GIMANA GUE BISA –PIIP- SAMA RIN?

Toki: Yu-chan~~ Ambilin golok~~

Yukiko: Hai!

Len: (tampang horror) M-Mau ngapain lo?

Toki: (tampang polos sambil megang golok) Mau motong 'itu'nya Len~

Len: (kabur dengan kecepatan cahaya)

Toki: Ahh~~ Yu-chan jadi MC utama sebentar ya~~ (langsung ngejar Len)

Yukiko: Oke! Yah, lagi pula tinggal satu dare ini kok! Mi-chi~~! …oiya, Mi-chi dilempar sama To-chan… GIMANA NIH?

Miku: Y-Yukiko-san… Aku disini kok… (ngesot)

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) Oke, Mi-chi! Dare terakhirmu di chap ini sangat gampang kok~~!

Miku: Eh?

Yukiko: Mi-chi harus mencintai Mi-kun!

Miku: (blush) E-Eh…?

Yukiko: Cintai Mi-kun! Cintai Mi-kun! Oke?

Miku: (ngangguk perlahan)

Yukiko: YEY~~~! Panggil Mi-kun ah~~!

Miku: (blush) E-Eh? J-JANGAN!

* * *

><p>Toki: Fuh… Akhirnya nih chap selesai juga~~<p>

Yukiko: Yup! Minna-san, maaf ya kalau fic-nya (misalnya) gak memuaskan! Hontoni gomennasai!

Toki: Toki masih akan lanjutin kalau ada review soal dare sama truthnya!

Yukiko: …yah, Yu gak yakin para vocaloid mau lanjut…

Kaito: AUTHOR SIALAN! GARA-GARA LO BADAN GUE BAU UPIL TAU GAK?

Gakupo: TERONG GUE MUSNAH GARA-GARA LO!

Miku: (ngedate sama Mikuo)

Toki: (sweatdrop) Uhm… Makasih udah ngebaca! Yang udah ngereview juga makasih! Sekarang, saya harus kabur! JA NE!

All Vocaloid: (ngejar Toki)

Yukiko: (dalam hati) Untung saya cuma seorang OC…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Susah buat ngomongnya… Tapi, tokoh-tokoh di fic ini bukan punya Toki (kecuali Yukiko)

**Warning:** OOC, OC, typo(s), humor makin garing kayak kerupuk (?), chapter kali ini lumayan (baca:sangat) panjang, dan kawan-kawannya yang lainnya~ Don't like it? You can click 'back' button right now if you want to~~

* * *

><p><strong>Toki no Miko present…<strong>

**Vocaloid "Truth or Dare" Show!**

**Starring: Para Vocaloid-nya lah, siapa lagi?**

Yukiko: Halo minna-san~~! Welcome back to Vocaloid "Truth or Dare" Show! Sebelumnya, arigatou udah mau meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca dan mereview fic ini~! Kali ini yang nge-review ada sepuluh orang! Wah, pasti To-chan bakal seneng~~!

All Vocaloid: (muncul tanpa disuruh) SIAPA BILANG?

Yukiko: (pura-pura budeg) Baiklah! Acara (baca: fic) ini akan dimulai! …eh? To-chan mana?

Len: Tuh bukan? (sambil nunjuk Toki yang lagi maku pintu kamarnya a.k.a tempat show ini dimulai)

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) To-chan ngapain?

Toki: (panik) KAKAK GUE ADA DIRUMAHHH!

All Chara: …

Toki: Sudahlah! Abaikan kata-kata saya yang tadi! Karena saya sudah memaku pintu kamar saya, acara (baca:fic) ini resmi dimulai~~!

All Vocaloid: TIDAKKK~~! (insert lebay voice here)

Toki: (mengabaikan) Truth dan dare pertama dari **ariq323**! Hmm… Buat Len, Kaito, Luka, Rin… OKE! Yang namanya Toki sebut tadi kesini!

Len: (muka langsung pucat pasih) G-Gue lagi?

Toki: Emangnya ada ora- eh, vocaloid lain yang namanya Len?

Len: (pasrah akan keadaan)

Yukiko: Kasian Lenny… Baiklah! Sebetulnya sih ini bukan tantangan… tapi, Len! Silahkan mandi bersama dengan Rin!

Rin+Len: (blush) E-EH?

Toki: Sudahlah~~ Toki udah ngenyewa sebuah onsen buat Len sama Rin kok~~

Yukiko: Dapet duit nyewa dari mana To-chan?

Toki: Hasil ngejual foto Len yang pake gaun Lovelessxxx di chap sebelumnya~~

Len: (blush) E-EH?

Toki: Nih anak ngomong 'E-EH?' melulu! Sana gih mandi sama Rin! Saya tau kok anda mau melakukannya dengan senang hati~~

Rin+Len: (blush)

Yukiko: Oke~~ Silahkan masuk~~ (ngedorong Rin dan Len kedalam onsen dengan hidung mimisan)

Toki: Kita akan melihat aksi Rin dan Len lewat kamera CCTV yang Toki pasang di setiap sudut ruangan yang ada di dalam onsen ini~~ Y-Yu-chan… Mendingan Yu-chan bersih darah mimisanmu deh… (nunjuk-nunjuk Yukiko)

Yukiko: Eh? A-Ara~~! Gak nyadar! (langsung bersihin hidungnya sendiri)

Toki: (sweatdrop) OKE! Saatnya menyaksikan aksi si Len~~! (ngajak semua orang buat ngeliat laptopnya)

.

.

.

.

.

Yukiko: GAH! TWINCEST! (langsung semaput)

Gakupo: (langsung mimisan, berbicara dalam hatinya) AKU KALAH SAMA LEN YANG SHOTA ITU! AKU HARUS MENGAJAK LUKA-SAMA UNTUK MELAKUKANNYA~~~!

Toki: (sweatdrop dengan muka merah) G-Gomen… Hal ini tidak bisa dideskripsikan karena rated-nya K+… Oke! Sekarang… Kaito-kun!

Kaito: Apaan? (nengok dengan hidung mimisan)

Toki: (sweatdrop) Parahan mana, Miku yang diculik atau es krim-mu yang tercinta itu yang diculik?

Kaito: Jelas es krim-ku lah~~

Miku: (langsung nginjek kaki Kaito) HMPP!

Kaito: (kesakitan) ADUH! Miku! Lo kenapa sih?

Miku: (nyuekin Kaito)

Toki: (sweatdrop) Baiklah! Dare pertama! Luka-san~~

Luka: (muncul sambil makan takoyaki) Nani?

Toki: Ariq-san minta anda menyiksa Gakupo dengan seluruh kekuatan anda! Lalu, kubur Gakupo hidup-hidup~~!

Gakupo: (jantungan) HAH?

Luka: (jatuhin kotak takoyakinya) N-NANI?

Toki: (sweatdrop) Luka-san keberatan?

Luka: GAK! GUE GAK KEBERATAN! MALAHAN GUE SENENG BANGET BISA NGELAKUIN HAL INI! KYAAA! (langsung ngarah ke Gakupo dengan berbagai macam benda ditentengnya)

Gakupo: !

~Iklan!~

_Belilah album foto berisikan foto-foto hot Kagamine Len ini! Harga murah mulai dari satu perak rupiah sampai satu juta rupiah! Persediaan terbatas._

~Back to the show!~

Luka: (ngenendang Gakupo diantara dua kakinya) GYAHAHAHAHAHA! MAKAN ITU!

Gakupo: (sekarat) #$^&*%^$$$%^&*!

Luka: (memulai penyiksaannya terhadap Gakupo)

Toki: (sweatdrop) B-Baiklah! Selagi kita menunggu saatnya Gakupo dikubur hidup-hidup, gimana kalau kita lanjut ke dare yang lainnya?

Readers: SETUJU!

Toki: Baiklah~~ Len-kun~~~! Cepet keluar sebelum aku menghancurkan onsen ini~~

Len: (langsung keluar) H-HAI!

Toki: …pakai dulu sepasang celana dan baju!

Len: (blush) H-HAI! (langsung pergi buat ganti baju)

Gakupo: LUKA-SAMA~~! APA SALAHKU SAMPAI-SAMPAI AKU KAU SAKITI?

Luka: (ngangkat tongkat baseball) SEMUA TENTANGMU ITU YANG SALAH! (nabok Gakupo)

Rin: (sweatdrop) Author… Kau terlalu kejam terhadap Gakupo…

Yukiko: (sadar dari pingsannya) Apakah Rinny masih bisa berkata begitu sampai nanti?

Rin: (masang muka bingung) Eh?

Yukiko: (mengabaikan Rin) Baiklah~~! Lenny sudah siap! Ini tantanganmu~~ (bisik-bisik ke Len)

Rin: (curiga) Tantangannya apa sih, author?

Toki: Gak tau deh… Yu-chan gak ngasih tau Toki…

Len: (blush) G-GAK MAU!

Yukiko: Ayolah~~ Atau enggak, Len harus mau foto make bikini!

Len: (masih blush) B-Baiklah! (langsung nyium Miku, Luka, Meiko, sama Toki tepat di bibir dan didepan Rin)

Rin: (diem seribu kata)

Toki: (shock)

Luka: (langsung berhenti ngenyiksa Gakupo)

Vocaloid lainnya: (diem)

Readers: (diem)

Yukiko: (ngakak kenceng) S-Sekarang… Rinny, silahkan bunuh Len!

Len: (kaget) EH?

Rin: (ketawa dark) Fufufu… Dengan senang hati~~! (sambil bawa pisau yang ada di Fear Garden)

Len: R-Rin! I-Ini bukan mauku kok!

Toki: (nepuk pundaknya Rin) Rin-chan mau kubantu?

Rin: (evil smile) Boleh saja…

Len: (merinding) H-HII! (kabur)

Rin+Toki: (ngejar Len)

Luka: (ngubur Gakupo, terus ngejar Len)

Miku+Meiko: (join Rin, Toki, dan Luka)

Len: !

~5 menit kemudian~

_Disini berbaring jasad Kagamine Len dan Kamui Gakupo_

Toki: (pura-pura lupa ingatan soal ciuman tadi) Yak~~! Sekarang kita lanjutkan ke dare dan truth dari reviewer kedua, yaitu **Chiao-chan Kumikawa**~~!

Yukiko: Eh? Ada truth and dare buat Gak-kun sama Lenny? To-chan! Mereka kan udah mati!

Len+Gakupo: (bangkit dari kubur) SIAPA BILANG KITA MATI, HAH?

Yukiko: (jawdrop)

Toki: (dark smile ke Len) Len-kun~~ Kamu cinta Rin karena apa? Bisa kasih tau alasannya gak~~?

Len: (blush) I-Itu… K-Karena…

Toki: (ngedeketin alat perekam suara ke Len) Ya?

Len: K-Karena… Rin itu selalu ada untukku sejak kecil… D-Dan lama-lama aku merasa aku mulai mencintainya… (blush)

Yukiko: KYAAAA~~ So sweet amat sih~~!

Rin: (blush)

Toki: Ehem ehem… Baiklah~~! Sekarang Rin-chan! Siapa dari semua Vocaloid yang paling kamu benci?

Rin: Eh? (mikir bentar) …mungkin Neru…

Toki: (sweatdrop) Dia kan UTAUloid… Sudahlah tak papa! Kenapa kok kamu benci Neru?

Rin: (blush) …k-karena dia selalu genit sama Len… Dan aku benci itu!

Yukiko: Aw~~ Cemburu nih ye~~? Oke! Gak-kun! Gimana perasaanmu terhadap Lu-chan dan Kai-kun?

Gakupo: AKU CINTA MATI SAMA LUKA-SAMA! LUKA-SAMA, MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU! (ngarah ke Luka)

Luka: (langsung nyolok kedua mata Gakupo) Lain kali aku harus benar-benar membunuhmu!

Gakupo: GYAAAA! (guling-guling di lantai)

Toki: (sweatdrop) Terus, ada perasaan gak sama Kaito?

Gakupo: Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman sepermesuman! (masih guling-guling di lantai)

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) …sepermesuman… Oke! Sekarang darenya! Lenny, tembak Rinny~~!

Len: Eh?

Toki: (bingung) Kenapa? Bukannya kamu suka Rin-chan?

Len: Kalau aku nembak Rin, Rin-nya mati dong!

.

.

(insert awkward silent here)

.

.

Toki: (ketawa kenceng sambil guling-guling di lantai) GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Len: (bingung) E-Eh?

Yukiko: (nahan ketawa) M-Maksudnya Lenny nyatain perasaan sama Rinny! Hihihi…

Len: (blush) O-Oh… Itu maksudnya…

Yukiko: Oiya, nyatainnya dengan cara paling romantis sedunia ya~~~!

Len: (blush) Rin-Rin-chan…

Rin: Nani?

Len: (blush, terus meluk Rin) Nee… Aku sudah menyukaimu dari lama… Mau tidak kau menjadi pasangan hidupku dari saat ini sampai aku mengakhiri hidupku?

Rin: (blush, ngangguk perlahan)

Toki: (tepuk tangan) Co cweet~~~! Bagaimana pendapat juri-juri kita?

Yukiko: Lucu~~ Tapi kurang hot…

Miku: Commentku sama kayak Yukiko-san!

Luka: Len masih malu-malu… Rin-nya juga…

Meiko: (mabuk) KURANG HOT!

Toki: (sweatdrop) Oke! Sekarang, Rin-chan~~! Gombalin Len!

Rin: (blush) Eh?

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) Kakak-adik hobinya ngomong 'eh?' melulu ya?

Rin: (masih blushing) …nee, Len-kun… T-Tadi malam… a-aku gak bisa tidur lho…

Len: Eh? Memangnya kenapa? (bingung)

Rin: (bisik di telinga Len) …habisnya Len-kun gak ada disampingku…

Len: (blush)

Toki: Co cweet~~~ Sudahlah! Gakupo~~!

Gakupo: Nani? (sambil ngusap kedua mata sehabis dicolok Luka)

Yukiko: Chiao-chan pengen Gakupo cosplay jadi Monalissa!

Gakupo: (kaget) GAK MAU!

Toki: Kalau anda mau, anda bisa pacaran sama Luka-san lho~~

Gakupo: (sifatnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat) Mana gaun Monalissa-nya?

Toki: Nih! (ngasih Gakupo karung berisikan koleksi gaun colongan Toki)

~5 menit kemudian~

Gakupo: (ngelepas ikatan rambutnya trus udah selesai make gaun Monalissa) Gimana?

Toki: Lumayan…

Gakupo: (langsung lari ke Luka) LUKA-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~ AYO KITA NGE-DATE~~~~!

Luka: (nendang Gakupo di antara dua kakinya lagi) Mati kau!

Toki: Ara ara~~ Pasangan yang serasi~~

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) Oke, Lu-chan! Sekarang, Lu-chan harus nyanyi lagu "Falling Falling Snow" di depan Gak-kun~~!

Luka: (blush) E-Eh? K-Kenapa aku harus nyanyi lagu galau begitu di depan si mesum itu? (sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Gakupo yang gemeteran sambil ngelus-ngelus "itu"nya)

Toki: Ayolah~~ Onegai~~ (masang puppy eyes)

Yukiko: Daripada di suruh nyium Gak-kun…

Luka: (pasrah) Hai, hai… Tapi cuma sekali ini aja!

Toki: (nyiapin kamera video) Fufufu… Bagus buat jadi bahan ancaman!

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) To-chan…

Luka: (blush, berdiri di depan Gakupo) _Yoru no tobari no naka futari terasu tsuki_

_Nukumori wo motome te wa tsuyoku daki shime ta__  
><em>

_Toiki wa shiroku naru kajikan da yubi de_

_Yuki ni nazoru namae toke te kie teyuku_

"_Hanasa nai"_

_Chikatta yakusoku wa mou_

_Kasun deku shiroi shikai no mukou_

_Mu ni kaeru_

_Furefure koyuki boku no sugata tsutsun de kakushi teite hoshii_

_Kimi no saru senaka wo mitsumete namida kotae ta_

_Furitsumoru yuki no mikon de ku sekai mo boku no koi mo_

_Mune no itami ieru hi made shiro ni toke teiyou_

_Kimi to sugoshi ta hibi meguri kawaru kisetsu_

_Warai ae ta kioku omokage wa hakanaku_

_Zattou ni magire te ku kimi no sugata_

" _Ika naide"_

_Omoi wa ippen no yuki ni naru_

_Furefure koyuki kimi no sugata tsutsun de kakushi teite hoshii_

_Oto mo naku ochiru no wa yuki ka namida nanoka_

_Furitsumoru yuki no mikon deku kimi mo futari no kako mo_

_Toke te kieru sono hi made wa boku wo wasure naide_

_Nijimu koware teyuku kioku no kakera_

_Furefure koyuki boku no sugata tsutsun de kakushi teite hoshii_

_Ochiru itatsubu wa boku no koe boku no namida_

_Furitsumoru yuki nomikondeku sekai mo boku no koi mo_

_Mune no itami ie ru hi made shiro ni toke teiyou_

" _Boku wo wasure naide"_

Gakupo: (kaget) L-Luka-sama… (terpesona)

Luka: (blush) U-Urusai!

Toki: Aww~~ Lucunya~~

Yukiko: (ngangguk tanda setuju) Oke, sekarang saatnya Kaito dan Miku muncul!

Kaito: (berdoa dalam hati) Moga-moga dare-nya gak memalukan…

Toki: Kaito dan Miku, silahkan kalian berdua saling mengombal satu sama lain!

Miku: (blush) Eh?

Toki: Saya bosen setiap kali saya ngomong dijawabnya 'eh?' melulu…

Yukiko: Sabar ya To-chan… Anyway, cepetan gombalin satu sama lain!

Kaito: (hela nafas) Miku…

Miku: (masih blushing) H-Hai!

Kaito: Aku gak pernah sayang kamu…

Miku: (heartbroken) E-Eh…?

Kaito: Aku juga gak pernah kangen sama kamu…

Miku: (langsung nunduk) …

Kaito: Tapi… Aku cinta sama kamu!

Miku: (blush) E-Eh? (langsung semaput)

Meiko: BAKAITO! KAU APAKAN MIKU? (padahal dalam hati cemburu berat)

Kaito: (jawdrop) M-Meiko! Ini bukan seperti yang kau li-

Meiko: (langsung mukul kepala Kaito pake botol bir) MATI KAU PENGKHIANAT!

Toki: (tepuk tangan) Wah~~~ Ada film action tri d!

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) To-chan… Ini beneran…

Toki: (abaikan Yukiko) Baiklah! Sekarang kita ke truth and dare reviewer selanjutnya, yaitu **Karin Asy-Syauqi Hanazono**~~! Denger namanya jadi kangen Kamichama Karin…

Yukiko: Totalnya tiga dare dan tiga truth! Buat Len, Miku, TakoLuka, dan Meiko~~!

Len: (dalam hati) Gue tuh kayaknya kena sial melulu ya?

Toki: Len~~ Kamu lebih suka yang mana, Rin atau pisang-pisangmu yang selalu setia di kulkasmu?

Len: (blush) T-Tentu saja Rin!

Rin: (ikutan blush) L-Len-kun…

Toki: Fufufu… Dan, Miku! Lebih milih mana, berhenti dari Vocaloid atau selamanya tidak menjumpai negi-mu tercinta?

Miku: Tentu saja berhenti dari Vocaloid!

.

.

.

.

All Vocaloid: EH?

Miku: (bingung) Memang kenapa sih?

Yukiko: Oke, Mi-chi! Takut gak kehilangan posisi Mi-chi sebagai diva dengan adanya Vocaloid 3?

Miku: Tentu saja tidak!

Yukiko: (kaget) Eh? Kok gitu?

Miku: Karena… AKU JAUH LEBIH BERBAKAT DARI MEREKA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Toki: (dalam hati) Nih bocah pede banget seh…

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) O-Oke! Sekarang dare-nya! TakoLuka! Buat Lu-chan jadi jinak sama Gak-kun! Cara apapun boleh dilakukan!

Luka: (kaget) E-Eh?

TakoLuka: Yes ma'am! (langsung ngarah ke Luka)

Toki: Yah~~ Sambil menunggu hasil perjuangannya TakoLuka, kita lanjut dulu ke tantangan selanjutnya~~!

Yukiko: Tul~! Mei-san~~!

Meiko: Nani~~? (dalam keadaan mabuk)

Toki: Pakai baju nenek-nenek ini, trus godain Kaito deh~~

Kaito: (blush) N-Nani?

Meiko: Oke deh~~ Hik! (langsung lari ke ruang ganti)

Toki: Oke! Sambil nunggu Meiko selesai ganti baju, ayo kita lihat usahanya TakoLuka~~! (ngelirik ke

Luka: Mau tambah tehnya lagi, Gakupo-sama?

Toki: (kaget) EH?

Gakupo: Tidak usah, yang penting Luka-chan mau disampingku~~

Luka: (senyum) Tentu saja!

Toki: EH? INI MIMPI KAN? IYA KAN?

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) Ini kenyataan, To-chan…

Toki: TERUS KENAPA LUKA BISA JADI BABUNYA GAKUPO? (nunjuk-nunjuk adegan 'yang tidak dapat dipercaya' itu)

Yukiko: I-Iya juga sih…

TakoLuka: (loncat-loncat) Misi selesai~~!

Yukiko: T-TakoLuka, kamu ngapain Luka?

TakoLuka: Aku memberi Gakupo-san sejenis parfum yang bisa membuat orang yang pertama kali melihatnya jadi menurutinya~~

Toki: O-Oh…

Meiko: Aku sudah selesai ganti baju~~~ Hik!

Toki: A-Ara! Meiko-san sudah selesai rupanya…! Silahkan godain Kaito~~

Kaito: (blush) A-Author gilaaa!

Meiko: Ih~~ Abang Kaito ganteng banget deh~~ (sambil meluk Kaito dari belakang)

Kaito: (blush+speechless) U-Ugh…

Miku: (cemburu) U-Ugh~~!

Yukiko: Mi-chi! Disini dia tantanganmu! Gangguin mereka berdua!

Miku: (mata berapi-api) OKE! (langsung ngelerai mereka berdua)

Meiko: (marah) Ih! Anak kecil gak usah ganggu deh! Hik!

Miku: (ikutan marah) A-APA?

Meiko+Miku: (mulai berantem)

Kaito: (ditinggal sendiri) A-Ano…

Toki: Sudahlah~~ Kita abaikan Kaito yang ditinggal sendirian ini~~ Sekarang kita lanjut ke truth dan dare dari **Miki Yuiki Vessalius**~~! Sepertinya Miki-san ketagihan sama fic ini ya~~

Yukiko: Yup, dan kali ini tantangan dan pertanyaannya buat Lenny, Kai-kun, dan Pi-kun~~! Sepertinya Lenny paling laris buat dijailin ya~~

Len: (udah nangis kayak orang gila)

Toki: Cup, cup, cup… Oke, Len! Kalau misalnya anda menjelma menjadi cewek, siapa yang akan kau pilih, Kaito atau Gakupo?

Len: (facepalm) A-APA?

Yukiko: Iya, Lenny pilih yang mana, Kai-kun atau Gak-kun?

Len: (makin facepalm) Baiklah! Aku lebih memilih Kaito karena dia tidak semesum Gakupo!

Gakupo: (tertohok) A-Aku dibilang mesum…? J-Jahat sekali…

All Vocaloid: MEMANG ITU KENYATAANNYA!

Toki: Udah udah jangan ribut! Capek nih gue ngetik melulu! Oke, Kaito! Sebenarnya anda suka sama siapa sih, Meiko atau Miku?

Meiko+Miku: (berhenti sejenak dari perkelahian mereka)

Kaito: Fufufu… Tentu saja Meiko-sama~~!

Miku: (heartbroken) T-TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK~~!

Meiko: (blush, baru sadar dari mabuknya) E-Eh?

Yukiko: Selamat ya Kai-kun dan Mei-san! PJ-nya dong~~~!

Kaito: (sweatdrop) Siapa yang jadian juga?

Toki: Oke, sekarang Piko! Menurut Piko, siapa sih yang paling shota di Vocaloid?

Piko: Tentu saja Len.

Len: (kaget) HAH?

Meiko: Aku juga setuju!

Gumi: (tiba-tiba muncul) Aku juga, aku juga~~!

Gakupo: Cuma Len yang bisa menjadi shota sejati di Vocaloid!

Len: (jawdrop) I-Itu tidak mungkin! Iya kan Rin?

Rin: (senyum dengan penuh innocent) Iya, Lenlah yang paling shota!

Len: (tertohok) Y-Ya sudah! Kalau begitu, aku keluar saja dari Vocaloid!

Toki: (bingung) Emang apa hubungannya shota sama keluar dari Vocaloid ya?

Yukiko: Oke, sekarang ke tantangannya~~! Lenny~~ Sini deh~~

Len: (muka nahan nangis) Apaan?

Yukiko: (bisik-bisiki ke Len)

Rin: Apa tuh tantangannya?

Toki: Moga-moga sih gak disuruh nyium gue lagi…

Len: (blush) GUE GAK MAU MATI LAGI!

Yukiko: Oh~~ Lenny mau foto pake bikini nih?

Len: (pasrah) Iya deh! Gue lakuin! (nendang coretpantatcoret Rin)

Rin: (blush) L-Len! Apa-ap-

Len: (langsung buang persediaan jeruk Rin ke sungai Ciliwung, saya ulangi, CILIWUNG) G-Gomen Rin! (langsung kabur)

Rin: (ketawa dark) Len-kun pengen main-main sama Rin ya~~? (bawa golok terus ngejar Len)

Len: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Toki: Kita abaikan kedua soulmate itu~~ Sekarang Kaito~~~! Tangkap ini! (ngelempar gayung ke Kaito)

Kaito: Eh? (dengan mulus gayungnya mendarat di mukanya)

Toki: Lo harus mau goyang gayung di depan Miku dan Meiko~~!

Kaito: (ngelus kepalanya) Hah? Ogah ah!

Toki: Atau, Kaito mau semua es krim-mu ku lelehin?

Kaito: I-Iya deh gue mau goyang gayung di depan Miku Meiko! (jalan ke arah Miku dan Meiko trus langsung goyang gayung)

Miku+Meiko: (kaget+speechless)

~Iklan!~

_Belilah gayung ini! Ini bukan sembarang gayung, gayung ini pernah dipakai oleh Shion BaKaito dari Vocaloid! Pembeli pertama mendapat diskon 120%! Persediaan melimpah._

~Back to the show!~

Toki: Fufufufu… Dengan iklan-iklan ini, AKU BISA KAYA~~! (ketawa devil)

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) Oke! Sekarang ketantangan berikutnya! Pi-kun harus pake gaun yang dipake Len di "The Lost Memory" terus gombalin Miki-chan!

Piko: (blush) Eh? A-Aku gak mau!

Toki: Hohoho~~ Aku bisa mencium bau percintaan disini~~

Yukiko: …Yu gak nyium bau apa-apa tuh…

Toki: (ngasih Piko gaun yang diminta dan mendorongnya ke ruang ganti) Kalau keluar gak pake tuh gaun, Toki tembak pake bazooka lho~~

~5 menit kemudian~

Piko: (keluar dari ruang ganti memakai gaun yang tadi dikasih) P-Puas?

Toki: Belum, sana gombalin Miki dulu!

Piko: (blush)

Miki: (tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Piko) P-Piko? Kenapa kamu pake gaun?

Piko: (makin blushing) E-Etto… A-Ano…

Toki: (sibuk moto aksinya Piko) Ohoho~~ Bisa jadi bahan ancaman nih~~

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) To-chan…

Piko: Uhm, M-Miki…

Miki: (masang muka innocent) Hai?

Piko: (bisik-bisik di telinga Miki) Kau tidak tau kan, selama ini hatiku terpesona akan kecantikanmu?

Miki: (blush) P-Piko…!

Toki: Hohoho~~ Muka yang merah padam kalau difoto bisa jadi bahan ancaman jitu lho~~ (evil smirk)

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) To-chan… Baiklah! Sekarang, kita berlanjut ke reviewer selanjutnya! Yaitu **Sakura 'Yessy' Kudo**!

Toki: Semuanya buat Gakupo, Miku, Kaito, Luka, Rin, dan… Len, kamu kenapa?

Len: (muncul dengan muka bonyok) I-Ini semua karena tantangan gila tadi!

Yukiko: Yang tabah ya Lenny… Oke! Kita lanjutkan! Lenny, pilih mana, gak makan pisang selama seminggu atau dijauhin Rin sebulan?

Len: (blush) T-Tentu saja lebih baik gak makan pisang selama seminggu!

Toki: Aww~~ Saking cintanya sama Rin tuh~~

Rin: (blush)

Yukiko: Sekarang, Gak-kun! Kenapa sih kok mirip kayak cewek?

Gakupo: Hah… Banyak banget sih yang nanya kayak gini? Pertanyaan kayak gini nih menghancurkan ketampanan gue banget!

Toki: (sweatdrop) Oi, tinggal jawab aja kok susah?

Gakupo: Mana ku tau, mungkin karena rambutku panjang? TAPI SERIUS! ANE INI 100% LELAKI!

Toki: Hai, hai! Sekarang, Miku! Menurutmu, SeeU tuh gimana? Cocok gak jadi diva baru?

Miku: SeeU itu dari Korea… Jadi, gak terlalu akrab, secara beda bahasa! Jadi diva baru? Sudah kubilang… GAK ADA YANG GANTIIN GUE JADI DIVA VOCALOID! (insert flame background here)

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) Hahaha… Oke…? Sekarang Rinny! Kenapa sih Rinny suka banget sama roda rora? Yessy-san seperti kebingungan…

Rin: Karena… roda rora itu kuat! Bisa menghancurkan apapun yang menghalanginya! Jadi, aku tak perlu menebang pohon-pohon yang menghalangiku! GYAHAHAHAHAHA!

Toki: (sweatdrop) Aneh… Tapi masuk akal juga…! Oke! Sekarang Kaito! Lebih milih es krim, Meiko, atau Miku?

Kaito: (serius) Tentu saja…

Meiko: (dalam hati) Pastinya gue lah!

Miku: (dalam hati) Moga-moga aku…

Es krim: (eh… es krim kan gak idup ya?)

Kaito: AISU-CHAN KU~~~~~!

.

.

.

Meiko: (langsung ngiket Kaito pake tali tambang)

Miku: (mecut Kaito)

Kaito: (kesakitan) WOI! NIH ANAK BERDUA NGAPAIN SEH?

Toki: (sweatdrop) Abaikan mereka bertiga… Yak! Sekarang kita ketantangannya~~~!

Len: (berdoa dalam hati) Jangan gue, jangan gue!

Yukiko: Lenny~~ Pake baju maid ya~~

Len: TIDAKKKKKKK! (insert lebay voice here)

Toki: Harus mau~~ (nendang Len ke ruang ganti terus ngelempar baju maidnya) Keluar-keluar harus pake baju maidnya ya~~

Len: GAK AKAN!

Toki: Ribet juga nih… Oiya! (narik Rin trus dorong Rin ke dalam ruang ganti)

Rin: (kaget) A-Author!

Toki: Yessy-san bilang boleh kok nyuruh Rin paksa Len buat pake bajunya~~ Jadi, ya udah begitu~~

Rin: U-Ugh…

Yukiko: Nee, To-chan, gimana sambil nunggu mereka berdua maen tepok nyamuk?

Toki: Ayo aja~~~

~10 menit kemudian~

Toki: GAHH! KOK GUE KALAH MELULU SIH?

Yukiko: (lompat dengan girangnya) Yey, Yu-chan menang tiga kali berturut-turut~~

Toki: (mulai muncul dark side-nya Toki)Mana sih tuh dua bocah, hah? (ngarahin bazooka ke ruang ganti) Keluar gak atau gue bunuh lo berdua?

Rin+Len: (panik) I-Iya nih udah selesai! (Len keluar duluan)

Toki: (langsung ngeluarin kamera) Laku buat dijual nih~~!

Yukiko: Lenny imut banget sih~~

Len: (blush) U-Uruse!

Toki: Oke, sekarang dare berikutnya~~! Gakupo~~ Kamu harus lamar Luka-san seromantis mungkin~~!

Gakupo: (matanya langsung bling-bling) EH? BOLEH NIH?

Yukiko: Yup~~ Orang disuruhnya begitu kok!

Gakupo: (nyembah-nyembah yang ngasih dare) HONTONI ARIGATOU~~~! (langsung lari kearah Luka) LUKA-SAMA!

Luka: Nani?

Gakupo: (ngeluarin bunga beserta cincin berlian) Sudah sejak lama aku mengagumimu… Tidur ku memikirkanmu… Makanku memikirkanmu… Baca buku hentai ku memikirkanmu… Bahkan saat BAB ku memikirkanmu… Jadi, maukah kau menikahiku?

.

.

.

Luka: (speechless) …

Toki: (sweatdrop) Apanya yang romantis tuh?

Luka: Aku…

Gakupo: Ya? YA?

Luka: AKU TAK MAU MENIKAHI ORANG HENTAI SEPERTIMU! (nginjek bunga yang dikasih Gakupo, ngebakar seluruh terong Gakupo, terus nendang Gakupo dengan kekuatan penuh)

Gakupo: TIDAKKKKKKKKKK! SAMPAI KAPANPUN AKU AKAN SELALU MENCINTAIMU MEGURINE LUKA-SAMAAAAAAAAA! (insert lebay voice here)

Len: (masih pake baju maid yang tadi) Kasian Gakupo… Ckckck

Toki: Hahaha… Baiklah! Sekarang langsung aja ke reviewer selanjutnya, yaitu **Hiwazaki Evelyn**~~! Wah, ini kedua kalinya dia nge-review di fic ini!

Yukiko: HO! Iya juga ya! Pertanyaan dan tantangannya buat Rin, Kaito, Len, Gakupo, Miku, dan Luka!

Len: (nangis) Kenapa nasib ane sial amet ya?

Toki: (mengabaikan Len) Baiklah! Rin, gantengan mana, Kaito atau Gakupo?

Rin: E-Eh? M-Mungkin Kaito?

Yukiko: Kok gak meyakinkan gitu sih?

Rin: (blush) H-Habis… menurutku Lenlah yang paling tampan…

Len: (blush) R-Rin…

Toki: Nih dua anak kembar bikin gue ngiri amet ya? Sudahlah! Kaito! Menurutmu, Miku cakep gak?

Kaito: Yah… Lumayan sih…

Yukiko: (bingung) 'sih'?

Kaito: Iya, tampangnya lumayan… Tapi sifatnya…

Miku: (mecut Kaito)

Kaito: AW!

Toki: (galau) Dimana-mana kulihat banyak pasangan bermesraan… Hiks…

Yukiko: Sabar ya To-chan…

Toki: (senyum) Arigatou! Oke, kita lanjutkan lagi! Len, menurutmu Kaito ganteng gak?

Len: Ganteng gak terlalu, mesum sangat.

Toki: (sweatdrop) Dalem tuh Len…

Yukiko: Haha… Gak-kun! Kenapa sih Gak-kun suka sama Lu-chan?

Gakupo: Karena… saat pertama kali aku melihat Luka-sama… Dewi asmara langsung menusuk hatiku dengan pana- tidak! Dewi asmara menyiksa diriku! Lalu, saat itulah… Aku tau kalau aku jatuh cinta kepada seorang malaikat bernama Megurine Luka…

Toki: Co cweet~~~!

Yukiko: Lu-chan! Menurut Lu-chan, Gak-kun kayak banci gak?

Gakupo: EH?

Luka: Yah, menurut ku bukan kayak banci lagi, tapi dia itu MEMANG banci!

Gakupo: (tertohok) UGH!

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) Lu-chan terlalu jujur…

Toki: Sekarang, Miku! Kaito ganteng gak sih?

Miku: (blush) Eh?

Toki: …Sudah keberapa kalinya di chapter ini kalian ngomong 'eh?'?

Miku: E-Etto… M-Menurutku sih Kaito itu amat tampan… (muka merah padam)

Yukiko: Hohoho~~!

Toki: Sekarang kita ke tantangannya! Len! Suapin Kaito es krim!

Len: (jawdrop) K-KENAPA GUE HARUS NYUAPIN NIH ORANG MESUM ES KRIM?

Toki: Karena memang anda disuruh begitu~?

Len: Baiklah, sesendok saja cukup kan?

Toki: Cukup gak yaa~? Nih, es krimnya! (ngelempar Len satu cup es krim)

Kaito: (matanya bling-bling) Ayo aisu-ku tersayang~~ Datang ke Kaito yang tampan ini~~

Len: (merinding, nyedokin Kaito es krim) N-Nih!

Kaito: (langsung makan tuh es krim) Huah~~!

Len: (lanjutin nyuapin Kaito)

Rin+Miku: (cemburu besar, sampai-sampai udara di sekitarnya memanas)

Len: (kaget) Lah? Kok es krimnya meleleh sih?

Kaito: TIDAAAAAAKKKKK! AISU-CHAN!

Toki: (nutup kuping) Baiklah! Sekarang ke tantangan selanjutnya! Rin-chan! Miku! Kalian berdua harus tanding masak!

Rin+Miku: Hah?

Yukiko: Oh… Jawaban baru!

Toki: Iya! Sana tanding masak! Jurinya cuma Kaito!

Len+Mikuo: (cemburu)

Toki: Oke! Waktunya satu jam! Dimulai dalam hitungan ketiga! Sa-

Rin: Oi! Kompor, panci, spatula, dan teman-teman yang lainnya mana? (?) Gimana mau masak kalau gak ada mereka?

Toki: Oiya! Toki lupa! (nepuk tangan sekali, tiba-tiba mereka semua ada di sebuah dapur) Oke~~ Pertandingan dimulai!

Yukiko: (dalam hati) Sejak kapan To-chan bisa sulap?

~Skip Time! 1 jam kemudian~

Rin+Miku: SELESAI!

Toki: Zzzzz… EH! Udah selesai ya? Oke! Kaito, silahkan mencicipi!

Miku: A-Aku duluan ya! A-Aku memasak sup negi ini! (bawa panci terus dikasih ke Kaito)

Kaito: (baru nyium langsung facepalm) I-Ittadakimasu… (nyobain satu sendok)

Miku: (gugup) B-Bagaimana?

Kaito: (langsung keluar busa dari mulutnya) G-GAH! (langsung pingsan)

Miku+Meiko: K-KAITO!

Toki: (jawdrop) Mi-Miku, bahan-bahan yang kau gunakan untuk membuat sup ini apa aja?

Miku: E-Eh… Air kaldu negi, perasa negi, negi yang dipotong dadu, lalu-

Toki: (sweatdrop) OKE OKE! (dalam hati) Benar-benar sup NEGI!

Yukiko: Yah… Kai-kun pingsan sebelum mencoba masakan Rin ya? Sayang sekali…

Toki: Ara! Gimana kalau kita aja yang makan masakan Rin?

All Chara: Setuju!

Rin: E-Eh… Aku tak tau masakannya enak atau tidak… Tapi, silahkan! (ngasih seloyang kue berhiaskan potongan jeruk segar diatasnya)

Toki: KYAAA! KUE JERUK! (langsung ngabisin satu loyang)

.

.

.

Yukiko: TO-CHAN JAHAT! YU GAK DIBAGI!

Len: AKU MAU NYOBAIN MASAKAN RIN! AGH!

Gakupo: LUKA-SAMAAAAAAA! MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU! (?)

Toki: (dengan wajah innocent) Gomennee… Ngomong-ngomong, kuenya enak Rin!

Rin: (tersipu) A-Ah gak ah…

Yukiko: Hiks… S-Sekarang…, kita lanjut ke dare selanjutnya!

Toki: Kaito harus dandanin Len kayak cewek!

Len: (facepalm) GAK MAU!

Yukiko: Eh, Kai-kun-nya kan lagi pingsan… Gimana dong?

Kaito: T-TUNGGU! D-Demi mendandani Len, aku sudah sembuh total!

Len: (jerit ala fg) TIDAAKKK! SANA PINGSAN LAGI BAKAITO!

Toki: Nih alat make upnya! (ngasih Kaito alat make up)

Kaito: (mulai ngerias Len)

Len: (mulai berontak) GAK MAU!

Yukiko: Dan sekarang, Rinny dandanin Kai-kun kayak cewek!

Kaito: (kaget) N-NANI?

Rin: Dengan senang hati~~~

Kaito: TIDAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK!

~Iklan!~

_Alat make up special! Bisa menyulap seorang lelaki menjadi wanita yang mengangumkan! Pesan sekarang untuk diskon 50%_

~Back to the show!~

Rin: Selesai!

Len+Kaito: (speechless gara-gara didandanin kayak ibu-ibu mau kondangan)

All Chara selain Len+Kaito: (ngakak) GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Toki: (sibuk moto Len dan Kaito) Hohoho~~

Yukiko: B-Baiklah! Hahaha… S-Sekarang kita ke reviewer ketujuh di chap ini, yaitu **Nia Kagamine**!

Toki: Dia cuma ngasih dua dare dan satu truth! Bagus deh… Hmm… Buat Kaito, Meiko, dan Rin…

Yukiko: Yowma! Sekarang, Rinny! Seorang pengusaha meminjam modal x rupiah dari suatu bank dengan bunga 1,2% per bulan. Setelah setahun pengusaha itu mengembalikan pinjaman dan bunga sebesar 57.200.000. Berapa rupiah modal yang dipinjam pengusaha tersebut?

Rin: (mikir sebentar) Uhm… Hasilnya 48.963.200 bukan?

.

.

.

.

Yukiko: Etto… To-chan… Dapet gak hasilnya?

Toki: Ah~~ Saya kan lagi liburan~~ Saya tak mau berpusing ria dengan matematika~~

Rin: O-Oi! Jadi, ini bener gak?

Toki: (abaikan Rin) Baiklah~~! Sekarang kita ke dare~!

Yukiko: Y-Ya! Kai-kun! Buat Mi-chi nangis deh!

Kaito: (nyengir kuda) Itu mah gampang! (ngambil semua persediaan negi punya Miku terus ngebakar semuanya)

Miku: (nangis) NEGI-NEGI-KU! !

Kaito: (sambil nunjuk Miku yang sedang berduka) Udah kan?

Toki: (tepuk tangan) Kaito pintar ya~! Biasanya kan BaKaito!

Kaito: OI!

Yukiko: Oke! Sekarang gilirannya Mei-san! Mei-san harus nyatain cinta!

Meiko: Eh? Sama siapa?

Toki: (nunjuk Kaito yang lagi asyik nyiksa Miku) Yang itu tuh!

Meiko: (blush) E-Eh?

Toki: …lama-lama aku mulai terbiasa…

Yukiko: Ayo cepet Mei-san! Go go!

Meiko: (blush, jalan kearah Kaito, trus narik-narik syal Kaito) A-Ano…

Kaito: Eh, Meiko! Mau join nyiksa Miku gak?

Miku: Huwe! Negi-negi ku!

Meiko: (blush) Bukan! A-Aku…

Kaito: Ya?

Toki: (asyik ngerekam kejadian langka ini)

Yukiko: (nyemangatin Meiko dari belakang Kaito)

Other Vocaloid: (megang spanduk besar bertuliskan "NYATAKAN CINTAMU MEIKO!")

Meiko: (makin blushing) A-Aku menyukaimu, BAKAITO!

.

.

.

Kaito: (ikutan blush)

Other Vocaloid: HOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! PJ OI PJ!

Yukiko: Kai-kun, Mei-san, selamat ya!

Toki: (ngejual rekaman tadi) Satu CD 20.000!

Meiko: (blush) A-AUTHOR SIALAN!

Yukiko: Oke! Sekarang kita lanjut ke dare dari **ichibaku hikarin**!

Toki: Reviewer satu ini ngasih dare ke Gakupo, Rin&Len, sama Miku ya… Oke kita mulai dari Gakupo! (bisik-bisik ke Gakupo)

Yukiko: K-Kok perasaan Yu gak enak gini sih?

Gakupo: EH? DI DEPAN LUKA-SAMA?

Toki: Yup!

Gakupo: (pasrah) Apa katamu sajalah! (langsung nyium semua cewek Vocaloid dan Yukiko di depan Luka)

Semua cewek Vocaloid: (kicep)

Yukiko: (diem)

Luka: (ngegali tanah)

Toki: Eh? Luka ngapain?

Luka: (evil smile) Aku? Aku mau ngubur Gakupo di sini~

Gakupo: EH?

Rin: Wah, wah, wah… Gakupo…

Gumi: Gakuponii-chan benar-benar mencari masalah ya?

Meiko: (nyiapin botol sake yang ujungnya udah pecah)

Yukiko: Menarilah… Barahime*! *Zanpakutounya Yukiko! Maap tiba-tiba nyambung ke Bleach!

Gakupo: GYAAAAAAAAAAA!

~1 detik kemudian~

_Disini berbaring (untuk yang kedua kalinya) jasad Kamui Gakupo._

Toki: Untung aja gue gak dicium juga…

Yukiko: (nyarungin katananya) Nah! Sekarang giliran Rinny dan Lenny!

Toki: Len, makan semua jeruk Rin! Rin, makan semua pisang Len!

Rin+Len: EH?

Toki: Tenang kok! Toki udah ngenyuri semua pisang dan jeruk yang kalian punya~~~ (nunjuk-nunjuk gunungan pisang dan jeruk)

Rin+Len: (jawdrop)

Yukiko: Acara makannya dimulai dari… SEKARANG! (nembak bazooka punya Toki)

Toki: (kaget) Sejak kapan tuh bazooka ada di Yu-chan?

Rin+Len: (mulai makan)

Toki: Daripada nungguin tuh berdua lama selesainya, mending kita lanjut ke tantangan selanjutnya~~!

Yukiko: Mi-chi harus minum sakenya Mei-san, makan es krimnya Kai-kun, jeruknya Rinny, pisangnya Lenny, terongnya Gak-kun, dan tunanya Lu-chan!

Miku: (kaget) HAH?

Toki: Yang barang-barangnya nanti bakal dijambret sama Miku, hati-hati ya~~!

Yukiko: Dan, Mi-chi mulai melakukan dare ini dari SEKARANG! (nembakin bazooka punya Toki lagi)

Miku: (langsung lari)

Toki: Yu-chan! Hati-hati kalau mau nembak pake bazooka itu!

Yukiko: Eh? Doushite? (bingung)

Toki: Soalnya, daritadi bazookanya nyasar ke kuburannya bang Gakupo (sambil nunjuk-nunjuk kuburannya Gakupo)

Yukiko: (jawdrop) E-EH? G-Gomennasai!

Gakupo: (mungkin sudah benar-benar mati?)

Miku: (muncul dengan penuh peluh) U-UDAH SELESAI!

Toki: Wah~~ Cepat sekali~~! (langsung ngebakar negi-negi milik Miku di depan muka Miku)

Miku: NEGI KU! !

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) To-chan kok bisa sadis gitu sih?

Toki: Gak tau deh… OKE! Sekarang kita ke reviewer kesembilan! **Kagamine Byaku**!

Yukiko: OKE! (ngedorong Toki ke ruang ganti habis itu ngunci ruang ganti tersebut)

Toki: Y-YU-CHAN? (kaget)

Yukiko: G-Gomennee To-chan! Reviewer kali ini ngasih truth dan dare yang sifatnya YAOI semuanya! Jadi-

Toki: Oke deh, Toki ngerti! Sekarang, LANJUTKAN ACARA (baca:fic) INI!

Yukiko: Oke! Hmmm… Buat Akai-kun, Mi-kun, Mei-kun, Kai-kun, sama Rin-kun… Yang bener Rinta atau Rinto sih? Saya bingung~ Baiklah! Akai-kun~~!

Akaito: Ya? (senyum innocent)

Yukiko: Sudikah anda kalau Mikuo sama Rin?

Akaito: Sudi sudi aja… (cuek kayak bebek)

Yukiko: (kaget) E-Eh? Oh… Ya sudah… Kalau begitu, Mi-kun! Tadi malam ngapain sama Akaito?

Mikuo: Dugem, nyari cewek seksi…

Miku: (muncul tiba-tiba di belakang Mikuo) MIKUO-KUN! KAU!

Mikuo: (sweatdrop) Eh… Miku-chan! Ini tidak seperti yang kau dengar!

Yukiko: (nendang Miku dan Mikuo) Baiklah! Sekarang kita mulai dare-nya! Akai-kun! Mei-kun! Kalian berdua harus ngerebutin Mi-kun!

Akaito+Meito+Mikuo: EH?

~Apa yang Toki lakukan di ruang ganti?~

Toki: (dengerin lagu Lollipop Factory ver. cowok) Sweet lollipop factory~~

~Abaikan, back to the show!~

Yukiko: Iya~~ Akai-kun sama Mei-kun rebutan Mei-kun~~ Ayolah~~ Gitu aja kok repot?

Akaito: (pasrah) Baiklah… (narik Mikuo kepelukannya) Mikuo itu milikku!

Mikuo: (blush) A-Akaito?

Miku: (cemburu setengah mati)

Meito: (narik tangan Mikuo yang satunya lagi) Enak aja! Cowok di dunia ini gak cuma dia doing kale!

Mikuo: (blush)

Akaito: Dia itu milikku! (narik Mikuo lagi)

Mikuo: (agak kesel)

Meito: Dia milikku, bukan milikku! (narik Mikuo lagi)

Mikuo: (makin kesel)

Akaito: Dia-

Mikuo: STOP! GUE TUH BUKAN BONEKA!

Meito+Akaito: Ops… (ngelepas kedua tangan Mikuo)

Yukiko: Oke! Sekarang Rin-kun! Silahkan main pocky game sama Kai-kun!

Rinta+Kaito: APAA?

Yukiko: Kalian berdua gak tuli kan? Nih! Pocky-nya! (ngasih satu kotak) Kalau misalnya habis, Yu masih punya se-truk kok~~!

Rinta+Kaito: (sweatdrop)

Yukiko: Ayo! Kita mulai sekarang~!

Rinta: (gigit salah satu ujung pocky) U-Ugh… (blush)

Kaito: (gigit ujung pocky yang lainnya)

Rinta+Kaito: (mulai makan tuh pocky perlahan-lahan)

Meiko: (cemburu, sampe-sampe botol sakenya dimakan (?))

Yukiko: Ayo~~~ Cepetan~~!

Rinta+Kaito: (muka udah saling berdekatan, pockynya tinggal dikit lagi)

Rin: ALAH! KELAMAAN! (ngedorong Rinta, dan hasilnya?)

CUPP!

All Vocaloid: (kaget)

Yukiko: (ketawa-ketawa kayak orang gila) GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Toki: TAK AKAN KUBIARKAN! (nembakin bazooka ke Kaito dan Rinta)

Rinta+Kaito: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Yukiko: (sweatdrop)T-To-chan!

Toki: Oke~~ Sekarang kita lanjutkan ke reviewer kita yang terakhir~~! Mas **Bagas**~~!

Yukiko: (masih sweatdrop) Truth dan dare-nya buat Ne-chan, Gak-kun, Lenny, Rinny, Kai-kun, dan Mi-chi…

Toki: Dan pertama! Neru, mana yang lebih gila, anda, mas Bagas, atau Len?

Neru: Hah?

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) Pertanyaannya kocak To-chan…

Toki: Ayo Neru~~ Jawab aja~~!

Neru: L-Len mungkin?

Len: APANYA YANG GILA DARI GUE, HAH?

Suster RSJ 1: Nak, tenang ya! Kakak mau bawa kamu ke rumah!

Len: Heh?

Suster RSJ 2: Iya! Tempatnya indaaaahhhhhh banget!

Len: ENAK AJA! GUE GAK MAU! GAK MAU! (diseret ke rsj)

Yukiko: Dadah Lenny~!

Toki: Dadah Len~~! Sampai ketemu di truth dan dare nanti~~! Sekarang, Gakupo! Anda rela gak kalo disuruh pilih cewek yang mas Bagas 'tembak'? Luka atau Haku?

Gakupo: Maksudnya disuruh milih? Saya-nya? Kalau sayanya yang milih, saya milih Luka-sama~!

Yukiko: Pastinya…

Toki: Sekarang Len dan Rin! Kalau misalnya Rint- yang bener Rinta atau Rinto sih? Sudahlah abaikan! Kalau Rinto ngasih uang Rp 300.000, mau dibeliin apa?

Rin: Tentu saja… JERUK~~~~!

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) Sudah kuduga… Eh… Kan Lenny masuk rsj… Dia jawabnya gimana?

Toki: Kukuku… Tenang saja~~! (tepuk tangan sekali)

Len: (langsung muncul) Lho? Perasaan tadi gue pengen disunting sama tuh dua suster…

Toki: (sweatdrop) Eh, kalau misalnya Rinta ngasih uang Rp 300.000 ke kamu, mau dibeliin apa?

Len: Tentu saja… PISANG~~~~!

Rin: HEH! Mending dibeliin jeruk tau!

Len: Pisang tuh lebih enak dari jeruk!

Rin+Len: (mulai berantem)

Yukiko: Yak! Sekarang kita mulai ke dare-nya~~! Ne-chan! Ne-chan harus sms sebanyak seratus kali pakai I*3 dengan pulsa 3000 rupiah~! Sms-nya harus ke Vocaloid atau enggak UTAUloid!

Neru: Huh… Itu sudah keahlianku… (mulai sms)

Toki: Oke! Sekarang kita ke dare selanjutnya! Gakupo, anda harus mindahin sepuluh terong dari rumah Haku ke rumah anda dengan menggunakan karung!

Gakupo: Demi terong-terongku… SEMUA RINTANGAN AKAN KULEWATI!

Gumi: Gakuponii-san! Ganbatte yo!

Toki: Hohoho… Dare ini dimulai dari… SEKARANG!

Gakupo: (langsung lompat-lompat pake kain kafan, eh! Karung deng…)

Len: (sweatdrop) Gakupo terlalu bersemangat…

Yukiko: Ya, sementara Gak-kun lagi lompat-lompat demi terongnya, sekarang kita kasih dare ke Lenny~~!

Len: EH? GUE KENA LAGI?

Toki: Tabah ya nak… Anda harus makan pisang punya Gakupo, terus ke rumah Neru sambil teriak-teriak 'Aku datang Neru! I LOVE YOU!' pake kaos Tri**um celana jeans*jder!

Len: HAH?

Yukiko: Udahlah! Ayo cepet ganti baju trus jalan!

Len: Ya dah! (langsung ganti baju, makan pisangnya Gakupo) Aku datang Neruuuuuuuuuuu! I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUU!

Rin: (cemburu) Len… (ngejar Len)

Len: (sweatdrop) AMPUN RIN!

Toki: (narik baju Rin) Heh mbak! Lo masih punya dare yang mesti dilakuin!

Rin: (sweatdrop) Iya, iya! Apa dare-nya?

Yukiko: Rinny mesti makan jeruk seperempat kilo yang digantung di jemuran-

Rin: Itu mah ngampang! (smirk)

Yukiko: -gak pake tangan dan di depan Mi-chi dan Mi-kun!

Rin: (kaget) BERARTI GUE JUGA HARUS MAKAN KULITNYA DONG?

Toki: Yahh~~ Begitulah! Noh, jeruknya! (nunjuk karung jeruk yang digantung di jemuran, dengan Mikuo dan Miku di depannya, trus ngiket kedua tangan Rin)

Rin: (pasrah) Ya deh! (langsung makan jeruknya)

Mikuo: WUAH! Nih anak makan jeruk sampe kulitnya juga dimakan!

Miku: Mungkin Rin-chan benar-benar menyukai jeruk kali?

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) O-Oke! Sekarang giliran Kai-kun yang ngelakuin dare-nya! Kai-kun harus makan lima porsi es krim pake sendok di depan Mei-san!

Kaito: (smirk) Itu mah keahlian gue! Lihat nih sang ahli beraksi! (mulai makan es krim di depan Meiko)

Meiko: (speechless) …

Toki: Kekekekeke! Sekarang giliran Miku! Silahkan ikutan balap karung dari rumah Meiko sampe rumah anda! Lawannya Toki tentuin sendiri, yaitu Luka, Gumi, dan Miki~~!

Miku: (sombong) Hah! Pasti aku yang menang!

Luka: (diem aja sambil baca buku)

Gumi: (nyengir-nyengir sendiri)

Miki: (flirt sama Piko (?))

Yukiko: Ready? Set! GO! (ngebakar semua item para Vocaloid)

All Vocaloid: TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKK!

Miku: (memimpin)

Gumi: (kedua)

Luka: (lompat-lompat sambil baca buku)

Miki: (masih di garis start)

Toki: Woah! Miku cepet amet!

Miku: YEAH! AKU ME-

Gakupo: (tiba-tiba muncul di depan Miku yang lagi berlompat ria) GYAAAA!

Miku: GAHHHH! (nabrak Gakupo terus guling-guling di lantai sama Gakupo)

Gumi: Yey~! Gumi menang~!

All Vocaloid+Toki+Yukiko: (sweatdrop)

* * *

><p>Toki: Oke~~! Akhirnya chapter ketiga ini selesai juga~~~!<p>

Yukiko: (nengok keatas) Woah~~! Panjang juga ya~! Pasti para Vocaloid senang!

All Vocaloid: APANYA?

Nii-san: (ngedobrak pintu) Toki! "Maen" yuk~~!

Toki: (merinding) TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! (kabur)

Nii-san: (evil smirk) Hohoho~~ Toki gak akan bisa lari dari Nii-san~~! (ngejar Toki)

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) Kasihan To-chan… Oiya! Makasih yang udah baca chapter tiga yang superrr panjang ini! Semoga minna-san semua suka!

Toki: REVIEW YAAA!

Nii-san: (nangkep Toki) K-E-T-A-N-G-K-E-P-!

Toki: (teriak lebay) GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!


	4. Pemberitahuan!

**~Pemberitahuan!~**

_Gomennasai minna-sama_! Toki tau kalau kalian menunggu-nunggu Vocaloid ToD! ini untuk cepat update (walaupun Toki gak tau ada yang seneng fic ini atau enggak), dan sayangnya ini bukan chapter yang kalian tunggu, melainkan sebuah **Pemberitahuan**!

A-_Ano_... Be-Begini... Toki udah ngeliat review dari _minna-sama_ sekalian... Ide para readers memang jenius! Toki terharu~ (eh?)

Tapi, eh, tapi! Berhubung waktu lenggang Toki untuk nulis akhir-akhir ini berkurang dan otak Toki belum berbunyi (?), Toki enggak bisa lanjutin fic ini untuk sementara... (nangis)

Yah..., sebetulnya Toki bisa ngelanjutin sih... TAPI! Dengan satu syarat dan syarat itu berbunyi (?),

_Untuk para reviewer, untuk chapter kali ini, author akan memilih dua atau tiga pertanyaan atau tantangan dari review kalian. Dan untuk chapter selanjutnya, para reviewer hanya boleh memberi dua atau tiga pertanyaan atau tantangan._

Se-sekali lagi, _gomennasai_! To-Toki tau Toki egois (nangis makin keras)... Tapi! Toki janji akan cepet update chapter selanjutnya, dan Toki gak akan ngecewain _minna-san_ semuanya yang udah ngebaca apalagi yang ngereview cerita ini!

Akhir kata, maafkan keegoisan Toki, semoga para readers dan para reviewer dapat memakluminya...

Sampai ketemu lagi! Ciao~!

~Toki no Miko~


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Lalalalala~~ Vocaloid itu (bukan) punya saya~~!

**Warning:** OOC, OC, typo(s), humor yang agak (baca: sangat) garing, dan kawan-kawannya yang lain~ Don't like it? Click "back" button right now! Kritik yang membangun boleh! Flame? Tempatnya bukan disini, tapi disitu tuh~~ (nunjuk neraka)

* * *

><p><strong>Toki no Miko proudly present…<strong>

**Vocaloid "Truth or Dare" Show!**

**Starring: Para Vocaloid dan UTAUloid~!**

Yukiko: Hallo minna-san~~! Welcome back to Vocaloid "Truth or Dare" show! Wah, masih ada yang mau nge-review ternyata~! Buat yang udah nge-baca dan nge-review… Yu ucapkan arigatou~~! (sambil senyum)

Toki: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA~! (headbang di sudut-sudut)

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) To-chan… To-chan kenapa?

Toki: SEKOLAH MINTA DIHANCURIN BANGET TAU GAK?! UDAH LAPTOP GUE DIBAWA PERGI MELULU LAGI!

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) O-Oh…

Toki: (langsung berubah sifat dalam sekejap) Oke, minna-san! Sekarang kita buka acara ini~~~!

All victims, eh, VocaUTAUloid: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~! (giliran mereka yang headbang berjamaah)

Yukiko: (sweatdrop)

Toki: (abaikan para VocaUTAUloid) Baiklah~~! Sekarang kita ke truth and dare dari reviewer kita yang pertama di chap ini, **Hikarin Shii-Chii**~~! (tepuk tangan sendiri)

Yukiko: Uhm… Tantangannya buat Mi-chi, Kai-kun, Gak-kun, Gu-chan, Rinny, dan Pi-kun~!

Toki: Yang namanya dipanggil, silahkan datang ke sini~!

Yang namanya disebut: (pasrah, keringet dingin, dll)

Yukiko: Oke! Pertama-tama, Mi-chi! Mi-chi cinta sama siapa sih? Mi-kun atau Kai-kun?

Miku: (blush) A-Aku juga kurang ngerti sih… Tapi rasanya kalau ngeliat Kaito bersama Meiko-nee, rasanya gak suka gitu…

Toki: (tampang sok mikir) Oh… Trus?

Miku: (blush) T-Tapi… kalau ngeliat ada yang nge-flirt sama Mikuo-kun… Aku jadi ingin membunuh perempuan atau laki-laki (?) itu!

Yukiko: Jadi…?

Miku: M-Mungkin… aku suka keduanya…

Yukiko: (sweatdrop)

Toki: Miku… KAN UDAH TOKI BILANGIN TOKI BENCI SAMA CEWEK PLIN-PLAN! (ngelempar Miku) Dan kali ini FC-mu takkan bisa menyakitiku karena mereka sudah kuancam semua! GYAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yukiko: (makin sweatdrop) Sekarang giliran Kai-kun! Seksian mana, Miku atau Meiko?

Kaito: (dengan muka biasa aja) Tentu saja Meiko!

Miku: (ngelempar negi ke Kaito dari kejauhan)

Kaito: (kena negi dengan 'mulusnya') GYAAA! NEGI DARIMANA INI?!

Toki: (abaikan Kaito yang lagi kesakitan) Oke, Gakupo! Apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika Luka menghilang (baca:mati)?

Gakupo: Tentu saja aku akan ikutan menghilang (baca:mati)! LUKA-SAMAAAA! LOVE YOU FOREVAHH! (sambil ngasih luka hadiah terong (?))

Luka: (langsung ngancurin terong yang dikasih Gakupo) Dan-aku-tidak-!

Toki: Ah~~ Sedihnya kalau ngeliat ada pasangan yang bermesraan…

Yukiko: (dalam hati) ITU dibilang bermesraan?!

Toki: Oke, sekarang kita ke dare-nya~!

Rin+Piko: (berdoa dalam hati) Semoga tantangannya gak memalukan…

Gakupo: (berdoa dalam hati) Moga-moga tantangannya disuruh nyium Luka-sama!

Gumi: Aku cinta wortel~~! (sambil nari-nari gaje gitu deh)

Toki: (sweatdrop ngeliat Gumi) Gumi… Anda harus menggali kuburan buat Gakupo dan Luka terus kubur mereka berdua hidup-hidup!

Luka: (kaget) N-NANI?!

Gumi: Yes ma'am~~! (langsung ngegali kuburan buat Luka dan Gakupo, terus narik mereka berdua)

Luka: Dame yo! Aku gak boleh mati sekarang! Aku belom nikah!

Gakupo: Kita bisa menikah bersama dialam sana Luka-sama~~! (dark smirk)

Luka: (blush) TI-TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

Gumi: (ngedorong Gakupo dan Luka ke kuburan mereka, terus naruh tanah diatas mereka) Selesai~~~!

Toki: Wah~~ Gumi hebat! (langsung ngasih Gumi sekarung wortel)

Gumi: WORTEL~~~~! (langsung makan satu-satu dalam keadaan mentah, saya ulangi, MENTAH!)

Toki: (teriak pake toa kearah kuburan GakuLuka) OI! GAKUPO! ANDA HARUS NGE-FLIRT SAMA LUKA DI DALAM SANA!

Gakupo: (hening)

Luka: (hening)

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) Gimana orang mati mau nge-flirt, To-

Luka: (dari dalam tanah) G-Gakupo! Apa yang kau- AH!

Yukiko: (diem)

All Vocaloid: (kicep)

Readers: (mana saya tau mereka ngapain)

Toki: (mendekatkan semacam mik kearah kuburan GakuLuka)

Luka: G-Gakupo! H-Hentikan-AH!

Yukiko: (mulai memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak)

All Vocaloid: (ada yang blush, ada yang mimisan, ada yang kayak cacing kepanasan)

Toki: (ketawa ala sinterklaus) Hohohoho~! Ayo kita ke dare selanjutnya~~!

Readers: (kecewa gara-gara gak dikasih tau 'ada apa dengan GakuLuka?')

Yukiko: O-Oke! Mi-chi dan Mei-san harus tanding ngerebutin Kai-kun! Yang kalah dapet Mi-kun!

Meiko: (dalam hati) Gue harus menang! HARUS!

Miku: (galau) Menang atau kalah ya…?

Toki: Dan kalian tanding… (langsung lompat-lompat dengan girangnya) KUAT-KUATAN!

Meiko+Miku: (jawdrop) HEH?!

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) J-Jangan-jangan…

Toki: Meiko dan Miku harus gendong Toki ala bridal style! Siapa yang paling kuat, dia pemenangnya~!

Meiko+Miku: (sweatdrop) E-Eh?

Toki: Pertandingan dimulai dari… SEKARANG! (langsung lompat ke kedua tangan Miku)

Miku: (jawdrop) Eh? Kok aku duluan?! Dan Toki-chan… KAU BERAT SEKALI!

Toki: (kesel) Oh?! Yaudah Toki 'entengin'! (ngambil ransel yang isinya kamus Jepang-Indonesia sebanyak sepuluh buah)

Miku: GAHH! (langsung ambruk)

Yukiko: (sweatdrop+jawdrop) Mi-chi gak bisa ngelanjutin! Sekarang Mei-san!

Meiko: (ketawa dark) Kukuku… Seberat apapun kau… AKU AKAN MENGANGKATMU!

Toki: (evil smirk) Kalau misalnya sendi tangan Meiko lepas, bukan salah Toki ya~~! (make ransel yang berat tadi trus lompat ke kedua tangan Meiko)

Meiko: (dahinya langsung berkerut) H-HUOO! (langsung ngangkat Toki diatas kepalanya)

Toki: YEAY~~! Yu-chan~~! Seru lho~~! Mau ikutan gak?

Meiko: (langsung ngelempar Toki) Mana Kaito gue?!

Yukiko: (panik)T-To-chan! (langsung lari kearah Toki)

Toki: Yu-chan, Toki gak papa kok! Noh, Kaito lagi di toilet, gara-gara kebanyakan makan es krim!

All chara: (sweatdrop)

Yukiko: Karena Mi-chi kalah, silahkan pergi sama Mi-kun~~!

Miku: (blush, ngangguk)

Toki: Nah, sekarang ke dare selanjutnya~~! Rin, sana lomba roda rora race! Yang kalah charaitem-nya bakal dibakar~!

Rin+Len: EH?!

Rin: T-Tapi… kita berdua cuma punya satu roda rora!

Toki: Ah~~ Masalah itu mah gampang~~! (tepuk tangan sekali, trus muncul roda rora disampingnya) Gimana? Gak ada masalah kan?

Rin+Len: (jawdrop, trus ngangguk)

Yukiko: Oke! Siap di posisi masing-masing~~!

Rin+Len: (langsung naek roda rora masing-masing)

Yukiko: Di mulai dari hitungan ketiga ya~~? Satu!

Rin+Len: (mulai nyalain mesin roda rora)

Yukiko: Dua!

Rin+Len: (langsung siap-siap)

Toki: TIGA! (ngenembakin bazooka)

Rin+Len: (langsung ngebut)

Toki: Nah~~ Sekarang kita tinggal tungguin mereka nyampe~! Kita lanjut ke dare selanjutnya yuk~!

Yukiko: Dare selanjutnya juga butuh Lenny! Jadi gimana dong?

Toki: Ugh… Saya benci menunggu… Tapi tak apa-apa! Gimana sembari kita nunggu kita buat api unggun?

Yukiko: (bingung) Ayo aja… (dalam hati) Api unggun buat apa lagi?

~10 menit kemudian!~

Toki: Yeay~! Api unggunnya udah selesai~! (mata berbinar-binar ngeliat api unggun buatan Toki dan Yukiko)

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) Uhm… To-chan? Api unggunnya buat apa?

Toki: Buat- OH! Itu Rin dan Len~~!

Rin: GUE GAK BAKAL NGALAH SAMA LO LEN!

Len: GUE JUGA GAK BAKAL NGALAH SAMA LO RIN!

Rin FC: RIN-SAMAAA! GANBATTE!

Len FC: LEN-SAMAAA! GO GO!

Yukiko: Dan pemenangnya adalah-!

Rin+Len: (ngelewatin garis finish)

Toki: (ngeliat hasil foto) Pemenangnya… RIN! (langsung ngebakar semua pisang punya Len di api unggun tadi)

Len: TIDAKKKK! MY PISANG!

~Iklan!~

_Belilah pisang goreng spesial ini! Saking spesialnya, anda sampai-sampai membayangkan dicium oleh Kagamine Len! Harga terjangkau, hanya sepuluh ribu per tusuk!_

~Back to the show!~

Yukiko: (dalam hati) Jadi buat itu toh… (sweatdrop)

Toki: Oke! Karena Len udah kembali, kita mulai dare kita selanjutnya~~! Len sama Piko harus tanding shota-shotaan! Jurinya semua Vocaloid, Toki, dan Yu-chan!

Len: Eh?

Piko: Kenapa harus pake tanding-tandingan? Merepotkan… Bukannya udah ketauan kalau yang paling shota itu Len?

Len: (geram) PIKO!

Kaito: Memang gak perlu lomba sih… (sambil ngangguk-ngangguk)

Len: KAITO!

Rin: Udah ditentukan Len-lah pemenangnya~!

Len: (nangis) Rin… Teganya kau…!

Rin: (meluk Len) Tenang~! Len itu shota punya Rin satu-satunya!

Len: (blush, bales peluk Rin)

Yukiko: (nyolong kameranya Toki) Ooo~! Saya tak bisa melewatkan saat-saat seperti ini~! (ngefoto RinLen) Hohohoho~!

Toki: (sweatdrop) Yu-chan ganti profesi dari OC jadi maling…

All VocaUTAUloid: (dalam hati) Yang punya OC juga sukanya nyolong barang orang!

Toki: Oke! Sekarang kita kereviewer selanjutnya! **Chiao-chan Kumikawa**!

Yukiko: (ketawa bejad) Hohohoho! Laku kalau dijual nih~! (sambil ngeliat hasil jepretannya)

Toki: (sweatdrop) Uhm… Kayaknya Chiao-chan ngasih truth dare buat hampir semua VocaUTAUloid nih… YOSH! Bawa para peserta (baca:korban)!

Yukiko: (nyimpen kameranya dibrankas spesialnya) Dare pertama! Pi-kun sama Mi-chan silahkan –piiiiip-!

Piko+Miki: (blush) EH?!

Toki: (narik PikoMiki ke sebuah ruangan) Silahkan nikmati waktu kalian~! Jadi penasaran anak kalian gimana rupanya~! (ngunci pintu ruangan tadi dari luar, ngemaku pintunya, ngemasang granat di depan pintunya) Kalian baru bisa keluar kalau udah selesai

Yukiko: Sekarang, Lu-chan harus masakan Gakupo makanan-

Gakupo: (bangkit dari kubur) YEAH!

Yukiko: -dengan bahan selain terong!

Gakupo: (jawdrop) NO!

Luka: Boleh masak **apapun**?

Toki: Yup!

Luka: (ketawa dark) Oke~!

Gakupo: (merinding) L-Luka-sama?

~10 menit kemudian~

Luka: Silahkan Gakupo-san~! (ngasih Gakupo… **bubur berwarna coklat?**)

Gakupo: (glup) I-Ittadakimasu… (makan sesendok)

Luka: (dark smirk) Gimana rasanya?

Gakupo: (muka pucat pasi) K-Kayak lumpur…

Luka: EMANG ITU LUMPUR! (langsung masukin semangkuk lumpur ke mulut Gakupo)

Gakupo: (sekarat)

Toki: Inilah yang namanya cinta~

Yukiko: (tepuk tangan) Oke~ Lanjut! Kai-kun dan Mei-san, silahkan ciuman~!

Kaito+Meiko: (blush) EH?!

Toki: Harus french kiss ya~! (nyiapin kamera cadangan)

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) To-chan… Di umur To-chan yang masih terbilang muda itu, To-chan udah tau hal-hal kayak gitu ya… Hebat…

Kaito: (gulp, blush) Meiko-sama! Maafkan aku! (langsung nyium Meiko)

Meiko: (mata melebar, makin blush)

Toki: (ngefoto adegan KaiMei tersebut) Hohohoho~!

Yukiko: Huwa~! Hot!

Yuki: Nee~ Meiko-nee-san dan Kaito-nii-san sedang apa? (masang muka innocent)

Yukiko: (nutup kedua mata Yuki) A-Anak kecil gak boleh ngelihat!

Toki: Oke, lanjutkan! Sekarang… Hohoho… Lenny pasti bakal menyukai dare satu ini!

Len: Eh? (masang muka innocent+bingung)

Yukiko: Yup, Lenny harus peluk, cium, tidur, ke kamar mandi sama Rin! Dan itu HARUS!

Len: EH?! (pingsan saking bahagianya)

Rin: (blush) L-Len!

Toki: Pas banget kayak dugaan Toki… Fufufufu…

Piko: Len payah…

Yukiko: Pi-kun~! Gimana~? Asyik gak?

Piko: (blush) Y-Ya, begitulah!

Yukiko: Are? Mi-chan mana?

Piko: D-Dia kecapekan!

Yukiko: Ohohoho~!

Toki: Sekarang… Akita Twins! Silahkan maen pocky game! (ngasih Neru dan Nero se-truk pocky) Ambil aja semuanya kalo perlu, buat kenang-kenangan!

Neru+Nero: (blush+jawdrop)

Yukiko: Khukuku… Sudahlah! Jangan pake nge-blush segala! Yu tau kok kalau kalian berdua menyukainya~! (nyiapin kamera yang tadi disimpen)

Toki: (sweatdrop) Benar-benar fans twincest…

Nero: (ngambil satu batang pocky) N-Neru… K-Kamu gak bakal bunuh aku kan?

Neru: (blush, masih masang sifat tsunderenya) T-TENTU SAJA AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU, BAKA!

Nero: (sweatdrop) Daripada ribet begini… (langsung makan semua tuh pocky, terus nyium Neru)

Neru: (blush tingkat dewa)

Yukiko: (ngefoto adegan tersebut dengan hidung mimisan) HOHOHOHO~!

Toki: (sweatdrop) Neru! Nero! Jangan kelamaan! Dare buat lo berdua masih banyak! (langsung ngelerai NeruNero)

Fans NeruNero: (langsung ngelemparin batu) WOI! LAGI SERU-SERUNYA JUGA!

Toki: Oi- (langsung pingsan gara-gara ketimpuk batu)

Yukiko: To-TO-CHAN! Jangan berdarah, jangan ber- agh! Lantainya kotorkan! To-chan sih!

All Chara: (swetadrop)

Yukiko: Yah, biarkan saja To-chan yang kepalanya sedang berdarah itu! Sekarang kita lanjut ke dare selanjutnya!

Toki: (sekarat) O-Oi…!

Yukiko: (nyuekin Toki) Dare selanjutnya, Neru dan Nero silahkan lomba makan ramen sama Rin Len, SeeU Usee, Rinto Lenka, Miku Mikuo, dan Luka Luki~! Dan ramennya… (nunjuk mangkuk ramen setinggi lima meter) itu dia~!

All Contestant: (kicep)

Yukiko: Waktunya lima menit dimulai dari… SEKARANG!

~5 menit kemudian~

Neru Nero: (jatuh) U-Udah enggak kuat lagi…!

Rin Len: (ngibarin bendera putih)

SeeU: Ayo Usee! Tinggal kuahnya lagi! (nyemangatin tanpa membantu)

Usee: (udah enek)

Rinto Lenka: (sekarat)

Miku: Aku enggak mau makan kalau enggak ada bumbu penyedap negi! (?)

Mikuo: Aku juga!

Luka: (ngeletakin sumpit) Terima kasih untuk makanannya…

All Chara: EH?!

Yukiko: Wah! Mangkuknya bersih sekali! (ngecek mangkok Luka Luki pake kaca pembesar)

Luki: U-Uhm… Padahal aku sama sekali enggak makan lho…

Yukiko: (jawdrop) E-EH?!

Toki: (dalam hati) Dan bisa-bisanya si Luka enggak gendut habis makan ramen sebanyak itu…

Yukiko: Ba-Baiklah! Sekarang kita ke reviewer selanjutnya, yaitu **Nia Kagamine**!

Toki: Oke, kita ke truth dulu! Gakupo, apa warna celana dalamnya Luka?

Luka: (blush) E-EH?

Gakupo: Itu mah gampang! Warna pink!

Yukiko: Apakah Gak-kun benar?

Luka: (langsung nendang Gakupo) D-DARIMANA KAU TAHU, HAH?!

Gakupo: A-Aku tau soalnya tadi aku ngintip Luka yang ganti ba- ('itu'nya diinjek Luka) GYAAA!

Toki: (mengabaikan apa yang sedang terjadi) Sekarang kita ke dare-nya! Kaito~~

Kaito: (berdoa dalam hati) Moga-moga tantangannya gak ngeres, gak memalukan, gak menyakitkan, gak-

Toki: (ngasih pinset ke Kaito) Silahkan cabut bulu hidungmu sendiri dengan pinset itu~

Kaito: Heh?

Yukiko: Iyaa, Kai-kun harus nyabut bulu hidung Kai-kun sendiri~!

Kaito: (sewot) ENAK AJA! GUE GAK MA-

Yukiko: (dengan kasar narik tangan Kaito terus nyabut bulu hidung Kaito dengan tangan Kaito) Oke! Kai-kun sudah menyelesaikan dare-nya!

Toki: (sweatdrop) Y-Ya! Sekarang saatnya Miku melakukan darenya! Sebetulnya sih ini dua dare, tapi berhubung kedua dare ini untuk satu chara, jadi kita gabungin aja~

Yukiko: (nyuci tangan pake air berisi tujuh macam kembang) Mi-chi~~!

Miku: Hai?

Toki: Pakai ini! (ngasih sebuah kotak ke Miku) Terus, kalau udah, nanti Toki kasih tau dare selanjutnya!

Miku: (bingung) E-Eh? Baiklah…

~2 menit kemudian~

Miku: (sewot) TOKI-CHAN! APA-APAAN INI?! (blushing karena make kostum Cat's Dance)

Yukiko: Huwa~~ Kawaii desu~!

All Men Vocaloid: (blushing ngeliat Miku)

Toki: (motret Miku sekali) Oke! Sekarang nyatakan isi hatimu pada- (buka sebuah tirai warna tosca (?)) MIKUO~!

Yukiko: (tebar-tebar glitter ke Mikuo)

Mikuo: (sweatdrop+blushing)

Miku: (blushing) A-Apakah harus?

Toki: (miringin kepala) Eh~? Memangnya Miku gak suka sama Mikuo?

Miku: (makin blushing) B-Bukannya begitu!

Yukiko: Mi-chi, cepatlah! Para readers menunggu nih~~!

Miku: (jalan ke arah Mikuo ala robot) A-Ano… Mi-Mikuo-kun… (narik-narik baju Mikuo dengan pelan)

Mikuo: (ikutan makin blushing) Na-Nani?

Miku: (muka udah merah padam) A-Aku… A-Aku-!

Meiko: (dalam keadaan mabok) YEAH! (ngedorong Miku kearah Mikuo)

Chu~~!

Toki+All Chara: (melongo)

Yukiko: (nosebleed)

Rin+Len: (tebar bunga)

Miku+Mikuo: (blushing, tapi gak misah-misah)

Toki: O-Oke! Sekarang kita- YU-CHAN! (mapah kepala Yukiko) Yu-chan! Bertahanlah! (untuk gambaran adegan ini, ingat-ingat sinetron terlebay yang pernah anda nonton)

Yukiko: (nada lemes) T-To-chan…

Toki: Yu-chan! Yu-chan, bertahanlah!

Yukiko: To-To-chan harus lanjutin acara ini… Jangan pedulikan Yu- (pingsan)

Toki: YU-CHAN! (nangis gaje) Oh well! (ngebanting kepala Yukiko) Kita berlanjut ke Truth dan Dare dari **Miki Abaddonia Lucifen**!

All Chara: (sweatdrop ngeliat pemandangan tadi)

Toki: Untuk Piko! Menurutmu, dia tuh seperti apa sih? (nunjuk-nunjuk Miki)

Piko: (blush) Di-Dia itu… (tanpa Piko sadari, Yukiko berdiri di belakang Piko sambil megang mik)

Toki: Yaa~? (berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum jail)

Piko: Di-Dia itu bagaikan bidadari yang jatuh ke bumi…

Miki: (denger pengakuan Piko tentang dirinya lewat speaker, blushing) Pi-Piko-kun…

Piko: (kaget kenapa suara bisa kedengeran dari speaker) Eh? Kok bi- (ngeliat Yukiko yang lari sambil megang mik) YU-YUKIKO-SAN!

Toki: (mengabaikan apa yang terjadi) Baiklah! Lanjut yak?

Readers: Oke!

Toki: Sekarang, Luka-chan~! Siapa anggota vocaloid yang membuat Luka-chan tertarik?

Luka: Yang membuatku tertarik ya…? (masang tampang mikir)

Gakupo: (masang muka berharap) Pasti gue, PASTI GUE!

Luka: Menurutku sih Gakupo ya…

Toki: Eh? Doushite?

Luka: Habisnya, sifatnya yang mirip badut sarap itu lho!

Gakupo: (tertohok) UGH!

Toki: (sweatdrop) Maksudnya Luka gimana nih?

Luka: Iya! Udah ditendang, digorok, dijadiin hewan kurban tetep aja gila!

Yukiko: (bisik-bisik) Tapi Lu-chan suka tipe orang yang kayak gitu kan?

Luka: (blush) U-Urusai!

Toki: Oke! Ke pertanyaan selanjutnya! Kita persembahkan babu kita dari Story of Evil series; Kagamine Len! (digorok Len FC)

Len: (sweatdrop)

Yukiko: Lenny! Kan Aku no Meshitsukai dijadiin manga tuh, perasaan Lenny gimana setelah tau kejadian bersejarah itu? (?)

Len: Yah, yang pasti merasa senang, karena gak semua lagu dibikin manganya kan? Dan-

Toki: Sekarang kita ke dare-nya!

Len: WOI! GUE BELOM SELESAI NGOMONG!

Yukiko: Gak-kun! Bikin terong-terongmu menjadi sebuah mahkota dan pakaikan diatas kepalanya Lu-chan!

Luka: (blush)

Gakupo: Fufufu, gak perlu bikin lagi… (ngeluarin mahkota terong busuk dan memasangkan benda terkutuk itu diatas kepala Luka) SAYA SUDAH MEMBUATNYA DARI SEMENJAK SAYA LAHIR!

Luka: (jawdrop ngeliat rambutnya terkotori oleh terong busuk Gakupo) KAU! (nyetrum Gakupo)

Gakupo: (semaput)

Toki: (tepuk tangan, ngelempar uang recehan ke Gakupo) Pertunjukkan topeng monyetnya keren!

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) Sabar ya Gak-kun… Oke! Rinny, rekor angkat bebanmu sejauh ini berapa? Yu pengen tau nih!

Rin: Eh? Seinget ku sih lima puluh kilo… Memangnya kenapa Yukiko-san?

Yukiko: (mengabaikan Rin) Lenny! Beratmu berapa?

Len: Eh? Terakhir kali nimbang sih enam-lima… Kenapa memangnya?

Yukiko: (evil smirk) Rinny~~ Mau memperbaruin rekornya gak?

Rin: Boleh a- (diem bentar) Yukiko-san, jangan-ja-

Yukiko: (naruh Len didepan Rin) Gendong Lenny keliling monas ya! Oh~~ Gayanya harus bridal style!

Toki: Keliling sepuluh kali ya!

Rin: (jawdrop) EHH?!

Yukiko: Dare ini dimulai dalam hitungan ketiga! Satu!

Rin: Kenapa harus keliling sepuluh kali?! (protes sambil gendong Len)

Len: (blush) R-Rin-chan…

Yukiko: Dua!

Rin: Eh, TUNG-

Toki: TIGA! (nembak bazooka kearah Rin dan Len)

Rin: GYAAA! (lari-lari sambil gendong Len)

Toki: Misil dari bazooka itu bakal terus ngejar Rin lho! Makanya jangan coba-coba berhenti di tengah jalan ya~~

Rin: HAH?! DASAR AUTHOR GEBLEK!

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) To-chan… Oke! Sekarang ke reviewer berikutnya, yaitu **Hikari372**!

Toki: Yup! Pertama-tama, kita panggil diva gadungan kita, HATSUNE MIKU! (dicekokin negi sama Miku) G-GAH!

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) Oke Mi-chi! Masakan apa yang paling Mi-chi senangi yang berbau negi?

Miku: Uhm… (masang tampang sok mikir) Ah! SUP NEGI! (Apa itu sup negi? Baca chapter ketiga!)

Kaito: (tiba-tiba masang muka mual)

Toki: Tampaknya ada yang merasa trauma disini~

Yukiko: Oke, lanjut ke truth selanjutnya! …dan truth kali ini membutuhkan Kagamine duo! To-chan, apa yang harus kita lakukan? (insert lebay voice here)

Toki: (ikutan lebay) Kalau gitu, kita tunggu aja!

.

.

.

~10 jam kemudian~

Toki: Kok tuh dua bocah belum balik juga ya?

Yukiko: To-chan~~ Yu bosen!

Toki: Ya kalo bosen mau diapain? (masang muka cuek bebek)

Yukiko: Huwee! To-chan jahat! (nangis gaje)

Miku: Cup cup Yukiko-san… (ngelus-ngelus kepalanya Yukiko)

Yukiko: Mi-chi baik ya… Makanya banyak yang naksir, liat aja tuh To-chan! Saking ganasnya gak ada yang naksir sama dia!

Toki: (cuma bisa nangis dalam hati)

Miku: (sweatdrop) Dalem banget tuh Yukiko-san…

Yukiko: Biar- EH! Itu Rinny! (ngedorong Miku)

Rin: WOI AUTHOR GEBLEK! KAPAN NIH MISIL MAU BERHENTI NGEJAR GUE?!

Len: (cuma bisa kicep)

Toki: Misil itu cuma bisa berhenti kalau Rin mau jawab truth Rin dengan jujur!

Rin: EH?! YA UDAH! APAAN TRUTH-NYA?!

Yukiko: Pilih yang mana buat pasangan yuri? Gumi atau Miku?

Gumi+Miku: (masang raut muka 'what-the-banget')

Rin: (masang muka mual) EH?

Toki: Ayolah~~ Jawab aja kok susah amet?

Rin: Y-Yaudah! Gue jawab ngasal aja! Gue pilih Miku!

Toki: Oke deh! (mencet tombol buat berhentiin misilnya)

Rin: (masih tetep dikejar misil tadi) OI!

Toki: (masang muka bingung) Are? (mencet tombolnya lagi)

Yukiko: Kenapa To-chan?

Toki: (nyengir kuda) Kayaknya misilnya gak bisa diberhentiin deh~~

Rin: OI! GUENYA GIMANA INI?! (masih lari-larian dengan misil ngekor dibelakangnya)

Len: ... (masih digendong Rin)

Toki: Ehehe... Oke! Sekarang kita ke truth buat Len~~!

Yukiko: Oke Lenny! Kenapa rambut Lenny harus dikuncir sih? Kenapa gak dibotakin, eh, dipotong pendek aja?

Len: (lompat dari gendongan Rin) Rin-chan~! Ganbatte yo!

Rin: LEN! BANTUIN GUE NAPA! (terus berlari tanpa henti)

Len: Uhm... Soal rambut ya? Yah, biar keren aja gitu~

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) Biar keren ya?

Toki: (ikutan sweatdrop) Toki gak bisa ngerti pikiran shota...

Len: SIAPA YANG SHOTA, HAH?!

Toki: (ngabaiin Len) Oke! Sekarang kita ke sesi Dare!

Yukiko: Mi-chi! Suruh semua orang disini makan negi!

All VocaUTAUloid (kecuali Miku): EH?! (masang muka mual)

Miku: Dengan senang hati! (ngeluarin tongkat sihir berupa negi) SIM SALABIM! (tiba-tiba muncul negi setinggi gunung everest)

Toki+Yukiko: (naik helikopter)

Toki: (teriak pake toa Love is War) Minna~~ Ganbatte yo~~!

Kaito: WOI AUTHOR GEBLEK! TURUN LHO!

Toki: Sori yaa, Toki masih sayang nyawa~~ (pergi naek helikopter)

Miku: Ayo minna~~ Buka mulut ya~~

All VocaUTAUloid: (nutup mulut serapet-rapetnya)

Miku: Mou! Kalian minta chara item kalian semua dibakar ya? (nyiapin semua chara item para VocaUTAUloid buat dibakar)

All VocaUTAUloid: TIDAKK!

Miku: (dengan kecepatan cahaya masukin satu negi ke mulut-mulut yang kebuka) Selamat menikmati~~

All VocaUTAUloid: (pingsan, mulut ngeluarin busa)

Toki: (tiba-tiba udah muncul disamping Miku) Gimana? Semuanya senang~~?

Miku: (cemberut) Toki-san kenapa gak ikutan makan? Negi tuh menyehatkan!

Toki: (masang gaya Miku di lagu 'No Thank you') Enggak, makasih!

Miku: (masih cemberut) Yaudah! (makan semua negi yang tersisa) Oishii~!

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) Oke! Kita lanjut ya?

Toki: Tentunya! Oi! Bangun oi! Sebelum Toki bakar chara item kalian semua!

All VocaUTAUloid: (langsung bangun)

Yukiko: Oke! Sekarang dare buat Kai-kun! Campur semua jenis dan rasa es krim di dunia dan makan! Terus kasih tau rasanya kayak gimana!

Toki: Nyari es krimnya ribet tuh...

Kaito: Jangan khawatir, author geblek! Saya ini punya semua rasa dan jenis es krim di dunia! (ngambil es krim se-truk penuh)

Yukiko: (bengong)

Toki: HUWA! BAGI SATU DONG~~!

Kaito: Fufufufu... ENAK AJA! (julurin lidah kearah Toki)

Toki: (ngambek) Yaudah sih! Gue bisa beli! Sana gih campur tuh semua es krim dan makan sampai lo kena diabetes!

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) To-chan kekanak-kanakan nih...

~10 menit kemudian~

Kaito: Tara~~ Es krimnya jadi!

All chara: (mual ngeliat es krim warna abu-abu (?) yang ditunjukkin Kaito)

Toki: (masih ngambek) Yaudah! Sana telen semuanya!

Kaito: (makan satu sendok) ...

.

.

.

.

Yukiko: Gimana, Kai-kun? Enak?

Kaito: (speechless) ...uhm... Ada yang mau minna?

Gakupo: Gak ah, kayaknya gak enak deh...

Len: (geleng kepala)

Meiko: Kenapa BaKaito? Gak enak ya?

Kaito: U-Uruse!

Toki: (evil smirk terus ngedorong mangkuk es krim 'berjuta-rasa' itu ke mulutnya Kaito) MAKAN TUH ES KRIM! GYAHAHAHAHA!

Kaito: (pingsan)

Yukiko: Yak! Selagi To-chan sedang bersenang-senang, kita lanjut ke truth and dare reviewer selanjutnya, yaitu mas **Bagas**!

Toki: (nguburin Kaito) Oke! Kita mulai truthnya dengan acak! Kita panggil Sakine Meiko-sama!

Yukiko: Mei-san, kenapa Mei-san suka sake?

Meiko: Karena, sake itu tuh bikin aku bisa ngelupain masalah-masalahku!

Toki: Hoo, gitu... Sehari kira-kira minum berapa botol?

Meiko: Biasanya sih sehari... (ngitung jari) ...dua puluh botol!

Yukiko: (cengok) Banyak banget! Ginjalnya gak rusak tuh?

Toki: Oke, ke truth selanjutnya! Miki! Kamu suka Justin enggak?

Miki: (bingung) Justin itu siapa ya?

Toki: Itu lho! Si Justin Bieber!

Miki: (bingung) Gak pernah denger tuh... Siapa ya?

Toki: (sweatdrop) Itu lho, yang-

Miki: Oh! Oh! Penyanyi yang ngikutin gayanya Len di Juvenille kan?

.

.

.

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) Yaaa, begitulah...

Miki: Enggak tuh, ngeliatnya aja udah merinding.

Toki: Sama dong! Tos-an Miki!

Miki: (high five sama Toki)

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) Oke...? Sekarang, Mi-chi! Kenapa anda suka benda ehemehemberacunehemehem yang bernama negi?

Miku: (bingung) Yukiko-san? Kok ngomong ehemehemnya banyak banget? Ada apa sih?

Yukiko: A-Ah! Pokoknya jawab aja Mi-chi~~

Miku: Habis, rasanya itu tuh~~ Huwa enak banget! Tapi, aku bingung, kenapa banyak orang gak suka negi sih? Orang rasanya enak banget...

Toki: (sweatdrop) Miku, selera orang itu beda-beda... Maklumin aja ya?

Yukiko: (tepuk tangan) Oke, sekarang kita ke dare-nya!

Toki: Piko~! Anda harus joget dengan lagu 'Alamat Palsu' oleh Ayu T*ng T*ng!

Piko: (sweatdrop) OGAH! GUE GAK MAU!

Toki: Oh... Gitu nih? (evil smirk) Kayaknya kalau foto-foto ini disebarin ke internet oke juga nih... (ngeluarin album berisi foto Piko make gaun di The Lost Memory)

Piko: Ugh! Oke, oke! Gue mau joget deh!

Yukiko: (mulai masang kasetnya)

Piko: (mulai joget) _Kesana kemari mencari alamat~~!_

All VocaUTAUloid selain Piko: (cengok)

Miki: (ngerekam aksi jogetnya Piko sambil nosebleed)

Piko: (masih berjoget ria)

Toki: Oke! Kita ke dare selanjutnya~~! Kita panggil Miki-chan!

Miki: (masih sibuk nosebleed)

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) Mi-chan ngotor-ngotorin lantai nih...

Toki: Miki harus beli satu kilogram ceri di juragan ceri yang ada di... (nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah TPU K*b*n N*n*s deket rumah Toki) situ~~!

Miki: Gak mau ah...

Yukiko: Ehh~~? Kenapa~~?

Miki: Kalau aku ngelaksanain darenya, siapa yang ngerekam Piko lagi joget?! Aksi kayak gini tuh langka tau!

Toki: Miki tenang aja~~! Toki udah ngerekam aksinya Piko kok~~ Nanti Toki kasih deh~~

Miki: (mata berbinar-binar) Oke~! (langsung lari buat beli ceri)

Yukiko: Wuah~~! Kayak ngeliat Sena berlari didepan Yu deh~~

Piko: (masih asik joget)

Toki: Oke~~! Sekarang kita ke reviewer selanjutnya, yaitu tukang **nasi padang**! (ditabok sang author yang ngereview)

Yukiko: Oke, kita ke truth yang pertama! Lenny! Sebetulnya anda masih perawan gak sih?

Len: (blush) E-EH?!

Toki: (evil smirk) Palingan juga udah laku~~

Len: (blush) Y-Ya, begitulah...

Yukiko: (ketawa jail) Hehehe, lanjut~! Gak-kun! Pernah main eroge gak?

Gakupo: Ohoho~ Gak pernah tuh~

Toki: (masang Lie Detector) Gakupo bohong tuh~~!

Gakupo: (ketawa garing)

Luka: (sigh) Dasar manusia mesum...

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) Baiklah, kita masuk ke sesi dare! Rinny harus- Rinny? Rinny kenapa? Kok basah kuyup begitu?

Rin: (tepar) Misilnya baru berhenti setelah aku keliling dunia sepuluh kali... Ah, haus~~

Toki: (evil smirk) Kebetulan~! Ini es krim buat Rin!

Rin: Huwa~~! Arigatou author-san! (mulai ngejilat es krimnya) Oishii~~!

Toki: Len~~ Sini deh~~

Len: Apaan- (ngeliat Rin dengan baju lengket karena keringat yang lagi makan es krim dengan 'khidmat') Ri-Rin-! (nosebleed)

Rin: (panik) L-Len!

Toki: Ohohohoho~~! (ketawa ala ibu arisan)

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) Oke! Sekarang Lu-chan! Eh tunggu! (bisik-bisik ke Gakupo)

Luka: (mulai ngerasa ada yang gak beres)

Gakupo: Hm? Eh?! Oh... Ohohohohoho~~! (mulai ketawa gaje)

Luka: (merinding) Na-Nani?!

Yukiko: (dengan shunpon, langsung muncul dibelakang Luka) Gomennee Lu-chan~!

Luka: Na- (pingsan)

~5 menit kemudian~

Luka: APA-APAAN INI?! (blush berat)

Toki: Ohohoho~ Luka harus jadi maidnya Gakupo dan harus dirantai~~ Trus harus manggil dia 'Goshujin-sama'!

Luka: E-Eh? (blush)

Gakupo: Tenang aja Luka-chan~ (nyium pipi Luka) Aku gak akan nyakitin Luka-chan kok~

Luka: (blush)

Yukiko: Aw~~ Co cweet~~

Toki: (motret ekspresi Luka) Ohoho- oke, Toki harus berhenti ketawa kayak gitu... Baiklah! Sekarang kita ke reviewer berikutnya, yaitu **Rein Yuujiro**!

Yukiko: Kita ke sesi truth buat... Lenny~! Lenny milih siapa? Lenka atau Rui?

Len: (sweatdrop) Enggak dua-duanya!

Toki: Oh~ Berarti anda milih Rinto ya?

Len: BUKAN!

Yukiko: Hihihi~ Sekarang Gak-kun~! Milih terong atau bukunya Lu-chan?

Gakupo: Tentu saja bukunya Luka-chan~ Lebih bagus lagi kalau buku hariannya Luka-chan~~

Luka: (blush)

Toki: Luka jadi lebih diem ya kalau dirantaiin~~ Oke! Sekarang kita ke Miku! Pilih siapa? Akaito, Kaito, atau Gakupo?

Miku: (blush) Tentu saja Kaito...

Yukiko: Pastinya... Sekarang kita ke dare~~ Uhm, mau lewatin bl partnya?

Toki: Lewatin aja deh~ Maap buat pencinta bl diluar sana~~ Oke! Kita panggil Len, Kaito, dan Luka!

Len: (dalam hati) Salah gue apa coba... Tiba-tiba kejebak didalam fanfic nista nan gaje ini...

Yukiko: (masang kuping kucing diatas rambut Len) Lenny harus cium Rinny~~!

Len: E-Eh?

Toki: Di bibir ya~?

Len+Rin: (blush)

Meiko: YANG LAMA YAAA~~! (mabok)

Len+Rin: (makin blush)

Toki: (megang boneka Len dan Rin) Ini Len~ (gerakin boneka Len)

Len: (tiba-tiba gerak sendiri) E-Eh?!

Toki: Ini Rin~ (gerakin boneka Rin)

Rin: (tiba-tiba gerak sendiri) H-Huwa!

Toki: Dan~~ Chu~! (nempelin kedua bibir boneka Len dan Rin)

Chu~!

Rin+Len: (blush)

Yukiko: Dan kita masukkan mereka berdua kedalam kamar~! (nendang Rin+Len)

Toki: Good job Yu-chan! (ngasih jempol)

Yukiko: Arigatou~~ Oke! Yang namanya Kaito maju!

Kaito: (pasrah) Hai...

Toki: Kaito-kun! Teriak banzai!

Kaito: Ban-

Yukiko: (cekokin Kaito sakenya Meiko) –zai!

Kaito: G-GAH!

Toki: Dan sekarang gendong Miku!

Kaito: (mabok) Un~! Yes ma'am~! (gendong Miku bridal style)

Miku: (blush) KYAAA!

Mikuo: (marah) BAKAITO! (ngejar-ngejar Kaito+Miku)

Yukiko: Ah~~ Indahnya cinta itu!

Toki: (sweatdrop) Yu-chan berasa kayak nenek-nenek banget deh... Oke! Sekarang! Luka harus tembak Gakupo!

Luka: (blush) H-HAH?!

Gakupo: (blush) L-LUKA-SAMA NEMBAK GUE?! APAKAH INI MIMPI?! APAKAH INI SURGA?! HUWAAA! GUE MAU DITEMBAK LUKA-SAMAAAAAA!

Toki: (sweatdrop) Uhm, please jangan lebay mas...

Yukiko: Ayo Lu-chan~~! Tinggal nyatain perasaan aja susah banget sih?

Luka: (blush) G-Gaku-

Toki: Goshujin-sama!

Luka: (blush) Goshujin-sama! Da-Daisuki yo!

All VocaUTAUloid: AKHIRNYA!

Gakupo: (gendong Luka) HUWAA~~ AKU CINTA LUKA-SAMA!

Luka: (blush)

Yukiko: Yeay~~ Akhirnya putri tsundere kita menyatakan perasaannya terhadap pangeran hentai kita~~

Toki: Yup, yup! Oke! Kita ke reviewer berikutnya, **Kir Veneziano**!

Yukiko: Dan dia memberikan tiga dare buat Lenny, Rinny, dan Kai-kun!

Toki: (ngarahin bazooka kearah kamar Rin+Len) Waktu 'bermain'nya udahan dulu ya~!

Rin+Len: (langsung keluar) Y-YES MA'AM!

Toki: Eh... Tunggu... (baca darenya) Udah deh, kalian berdua masuk lagi sana! Tapi jangan... ngelakuin itu ya!

Rin+Len: (blush) Ba-Baiklah... (balik kekamar)

Yukiko: Untuk memastikan mereka menepati janji, kami pihak fanfic ini (?) sudah memasangi empat CCTV di kamar itu~!

Toki: Oke, sekarang... (evil smirk) SAATNYA NYURI ES KRIMNYA KAITO~~!

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) To-chan malu-maluin deh... Oke, sekarang Rinny~~ Keluar dong!

Rin: N-Nani?

Toki: (muka belepotan es krim) Mandi sama Kaito gih!

Rin: (blush) G-GAK MAU!

Len: (keluar dari kamar) LAGIPULA, YANG BOLEH MANDI BARENG RIN ITU CUMA AKU!

.

.

.

Rin: (blush) L-LEN NO BAKA!

Len: (blush) U-Ups...

Toki: (sweatdrop) Cuma bentar aja kok Rin... Lima menit aja!

Rin: Ya sudahlah... (masuk ke onsen dadakan)

Yukiko: Oke! Kita ke reviewer selanjutnya, **megane-no-musume**!

Toki: Megane-san ngasih truth dua buat Meiko dan Luka~! Kita sambut mereka berdua~~! (tepuk tangan)

Meiko+Luka: (sweatdrop)

Yukiko: Pertanyaan pertama! Lu-chan, kenapa anda benci banget sama Gakupo?

Luka: Habis... sifat mesumnya itu lho...

Toki: Hoo... Oke! Meiko! Kenapa anda suka sekali sama sake?

Meiko: Karena sake adalah minuman gembira~~ (masih mabok)

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) Sekarang ke dare-nya! Gumi! Tolong ajarkan bagaimana caranya memakan wortel yang baik dan benar!

Gumi: Eh? Tinggal makan aja kok!

All Chara: (sweatdrop)

* * *

><p>Toki: Oke minna-san~! Sayangnya chapter kali ini hanya buat sepuluh reviewer yang ngereview duluan~~! Hontou ni gomennasai!<p>

Yukiko: Doain aja ya Toki punya banyak waktu lenggang sebelum ujian-ujian sekolah datang~~!

Toki+Yukiko: Dan terima kasih sudah mau membaca fanfic ini~!

Toki: See ya next time! (wink)


End file.
